Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse
by Crystal Knight
Summary: Two months after the defeat of the Master Ninja Demon, Taberon chases Princess Otome Andromeda to earth where she looses her Solar Key and she separates herself into two beings to carry out her mission... a pink butterfly seeks out the Sun Soldiers to save the earth from Taberon and his evil minions.
1. Prologue: Princess Otome Andromeda

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VI, the journey begins for the  
Andromeda Princess as she is being attacked by ruthless  
villains who are after the sacred solar keys! The battle  
begins in space and ends up on Earth! What will happen?  
Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Prologue: "The Tale of The Andromeda Princess The Chase  
Towards Earth!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes 01: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

Notes 02: This makes the very first prologue of any of the Sailor  
Moon Solar series. Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, or Furea do not  
appear in the prologue. This chapter takes place during 'Sailor Moon Solar  
IV: The Forestville Mystery. Julia Gunshi makes a cameo appearance in this

Otome Andromeda was a beautiful princess that lived on the Crystal Moon  
in the Andromeda Galaxy. her hair was turquoise blue and her eyes were  
green. She wore a pink princess dress and her hair was in odangos and  
her hair went to the floor. She was the guardian of the Solar keys. Her  
family was entrusted with the solar keys to protect them from the hands of  
evil. Taberon was the leader of the Vile Moon and he was very ruthless. He had  
been trying for ages to get his hands on the Solar Angel Keys, bit each time  
he tried he was always repulsed by Otome Andromeda. However, Taberon was dangerous  
and he killed her family and all of the royal family and the court. She also  
had a Solar Key and a Solar phone which she could use to transform when necessary,  
however she didn't like violence... especially fighting. She inserted the key into  
her phone and shouted.

"Solar Andromeda Angel Key Power! Make Up!"

She cried and she transformed into Sailor Andromeda. Her soldier form was like her  
normal form, except she wore a short skirt and her skirt was pink and as well as her  
boots.

"So, you are going to stop me from taking the Solar Angel Keys... are you?"

Taberon yelled at Sailor Andromeda. Andromeda stood in defiance and she took her  
staff and fired a shot at him and she spoke.

"I think that gives you my answer you creep."

Sailor Andromeda yelled.

"Oooh... I am so scared!"

Taberon mocked her. Sailor Andromeda got very angry.

"I cannot allow you to take these keys! They do not belong to you!"

Sailor Andromeda yelled again with more ferocity in her voice.

"I don't like to dirty my hands... it's better to leave it to my henchmen. Boys...  
get her!"

Taberon told her and they started to rush her. Sailor Andromeda knew she needed help so,  
she grabbed the chest of Solar Keys and entered the space ship that she had and left the  
Crystal Moon and Taberon and his men also followed her. She traveled at light speed and  
she made it to earth and landed the ship in the wilderness in Japan. She tried running  
away, but she wasn't able to run very far. She took the chest of keys and the five Solar  
Phones that was given to her and she found a shrine at the top of a ravine. Taberon and his  
men also followed and surrounded her. She had no way out.

"This is the end of the line Princess. Those keys will be mine!"

He yelled as he threatened her. She knew she couldn't win. The shrine she saw was protected  
by a bright light. A woman spoke to her in her head.

'In due time, I will explain to you who I am... you can't win now... allow your key to be lost  
in the ravine below and separate yourself into two beings... one to guard the keys and another  
to guide my daughters when you locate them. They will help you in your struggle I am sure. My  
name is Julia Gunshi. I was killed by a villain. My daughters are Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten,  
and Furea. They will soon be united. Prepare them to have newer powers like they never dreamed.  
Klax has Kokuten and Furea. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo are still in Fortestville, California, United  
States of America. Please help them and carry your mission out. Thank you.'

The woman told her. Sailor Andromeda took out her key from her Solar Phone and threw it down the  
ravine and she then separated herself into two beings... one a black haired Japanese woman and  
the other a pink butterfly. The pink butterfly still had mystical power to protect the keys.  
Taberon was angry and he spoke.

"Very well... we will retreat for now... those keys will be mine one day!"

Taberon told them. Then he and his cronies vanished. Otome turned to the butterfly.

"We will be unified one day I am sure. We must protect those keys until the time comes  
to use them. May we one day be successful."

Otome told the butterfly. The butterfly was a pink butterfly.

"I'll name myself Flutter. Good luck to you Otome."

Flutter told her. The day would come when Otome and Flutter would re-unite as Princess  
Otome Andromeda.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea are transported  
to a solar shrine somewhere in the wilderness in Japan and are given Solar Phones and Solar  
Keys to where they are able to have new powers and also use the Senshi powers of the past.  
The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"The Amazing Solar Shrine! Unlock The Power of The Solar Angel Keys!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 02/20/2014

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Production


	2. 01 The Sacred Shrine

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi and her sisters are  
transported to a mysterious shrine

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 161: "The Amazing Solar Shrine! Unlock The Power of  
The Solar Angel Keys!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi and her sisters met at the Hikawa Shrine with the other  
senshi. The other Senshi gave up their powers to defeat the  
Master Ninja Demon. Only the Sun Soldiers were left with powers  
to defend the city if it came down to it. The day was beautiful  
and sunny. A gentle breeze blew and Usagi sat quietly without making  
a sound. The Senshi didn't have to worry about a new enemy since the  
Sun Soldiers defeated the evil last time. Then out of nowhere a strange  
bright energy shone around the five Sun Soldiers and they vanished  
from the other Senshi's sight. They were transported to a wilderness  
that was untouched by man. A beautiful pink butterfly spoke to them.

"Welcome to this sacred shrine. I have brought you here!"

The pink butterfly told them. Usagi and the others looked around  
to see who had spoken to them. The butterfly spoke again and touched  
Usagi's nose and Usagi saw the pink butterfly. The butterfly spoke  
once more and the Sun Soldiers saw her this time. The pink butterfly  
spoke.

"I need your help. There is an evil villain named Taberon who is after  
the Solar Keys and the Solar Phones. I need your help. Please will you  
help me protect them?"

The pink butterfly spoke to them. Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea  
stared at the pink butterfly that talked with them. Usagi then wondered  
if this butterfly was the magical butterfly that she had seen in her visions.  
Then Usagi spoke.

"How can we help you out?"

Usagi asked in a quiet but serene tone. Usagi was a lot more quieter these  
days since her last ordeal. The Butterfly was very interested in Usagi. Flutter  
spoke up.

"I need people who have pure hearts to protect these Solar Keys and these  
Solar Phones. If you were to claim these Solar Phones, the Solar Keys will  
be protected. My name is Flutter. As Usagi has sensed... I am a magical Butterfly.  
I can't do anything to protect these Solar Phones. Your mother 'Julia Gunshi' asked  
me to seek your help. So, I am asking you to help me!"

Flutter told them as she begged them to help her. Usagi looked at her sisters and then  
looked back at Flutter. She spoke to Flutter.

"Very well Flutter, we will help you."

Usagi announced. Flutter looked delighted. Then Flutter spoke.

"Please step up to the shrine and claim a phone and its key. Those keys will also  
work in each others phones giving the others your Soldier's likeness. Plus, these  
chest of keys contains a key to a Sailor Senshi that you have either encountered in  
the past or have fought with. Now each of you claim a phone and a key."

Flutter instructed them. Usagi went first and she claimed her phone and she went  
back to her previous position. Nissha went next followed by Taiyo, and then Kokuten  
and Furea. Flutter was pleased by that the Sun Soldiers claimed the phones and the  
keys. Then Flutter spoke again.

"This is very important, your new Solar Phones will work with your brooches. Usagi,  
I will give you something just for you. This is a special bracelet that will allow  
me to talk with you just in case of an emergency."

Flutter told them and on Usagi's right arm appeared an pretty pink bracelet with  
a sparkling golden jewel.

"Flutter... thank you!"

Usagi spoke as she squealed with glee.

"You are very welcome... now if trouble arises, just insert your Solar Key and  
shout: 'Solar Angel Power! Make Up!' and you will be transformed. To use a different  
key, just insert it into your Solar Phone and say 'Solar Change' and you will change  
into a different Sailor Senshi. And most of all, just stay focused at all times."

Flutter told them.

"Thank you for trusting us Flutter."

Nissha told Flutter.

"You're welcome... uh oh! I sense trouble... there is a monster near that Hikawa Shrine.  
You must go and face this monster. You five must go. On your phones, press the star  
and the pound keys at the same time and you will be transported instantly. Now go my  
Senshi!"

Flutter told them. Usagi and her sisters pressed the star and the pound key and they  
were transported to the Hikawa Shrine. The Sun Soldiers appeared again out of nowhere  
back at the shrine. Usagi threw a rock at the monster.

"Hey monster! Yeah you! We are your worst nightmare! Let's do it sisters!"

Usagi yelled. The five Gunshi Triplets inserted their keys and they  
spoke in unison.

"Solar Angel Power! Make Up!"

The five Gunshi Triplets yelled and they were transformed into their prospective  
forms. Solar Sailor Moon's Sailor Fuku was Pink and White with orange trim. Sailor Sun's  
Sailor Fuku was Orange and Gold with yellow trim. Sailor Solar's Fuku was Orange and Yellow  
with gold trim. Sailor Sol's Fuku was Gold and white with orange trim. Sailor Solaris's Fuku  
was Yellow and white with blue trim. The five Solar Angels looked at their Sailor Fukus and  
were amazed. Then Solar Sailor Moon spoke up.

"Since it is our first time with our new powers... I suggest we use the keys of the  
Inner Senshi that fought the Dark Kingdom!"

Solar Sailor Moon suggested.

"Okay!"

The others replied. Out of nowhere five keys appeared in their hands and they  
spoke.

"Solar Change!"

The five Sun Soldiers spoke as they inserted the five Inner Senshi keys from the  
Dark Kingdom. And they transformed into the five Inner Senshi. Taiyo was Sailor  
Mercury, Nissha was Sailor Mars, Kokuten was Sailor Jupiter and Furea was Sailor Venus.  
Of course, Usagi reprises her role as Sailor Moon.

"I am the champion that defeated Beryl and Queen Metalia, I am Sailor Moon."

"I am the Soldier of water and wisdom, Sailor Mercury!"

"I am the Soldier of flame and passion, I am Sailor Mars!"

"I am the soldier of Thunder, I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"I am the Soldier of Love and beauty, Sailor Venus!"

The five Solar Angels announced.

"So, that annoying butterfly found the right hosts for those phones and keys? try me!"

The monster yelled.

"Fire Soul!"

Yelled Sailor Mars as she sent a large fire ball at the monster.

"My turn! Supreme Thunder!"

Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent a large bolt of thunder at the monster.

"Bubble Spray!"

Mercury yelled as she sent bubbles that prevented the monster from seeing.

"Crescent Beam!"

Sailor Venus yelled sending a bright yellow beam into the monster.

"Now for the finisher! Moon Healing Escalation!"

Sailor Moon yelled as she used the Moon Stick that had the Ginzuishou on it  
and the monster turned to dust when hit by the beam.

"Victory!"

The five announced as they returned back to their original Senshi forms. Then  
Taberon appeared in the sky.

"So, you are the Sun Soldiers? I will destroy you and steal those Solar Phones  
and Keys! Be prepared for the worst!"

Taberon told them and he vanished.

"Looks like we have a new enemy!"

Sailor Sun announced.

"We will have to be ready."

Sailor Solar gave her thoughts.

"To protect the city."

Sailor Sol announced.

"And to protect our precious sister Usagi from those that wish to do  
her harm!"

Sailor Solaris concluded. The battles were sure to be fierce. This was  
just the beginning!

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Taberon begins his attack on Tokyo  
and the Solar Angels are sent again to protect Tokyo from the latest  
monster. Can they win? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar  
Eclipse is:

"Power Up With The Keys of The Outer Senshi! The New Enemy Appears!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 07/10/2015

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014, 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Production


	3. 02 Solar Angelic Power, Part 1

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Flutter gives to the Solar Angels  
new weapons and also to Usagi she gives Usagi a new mini computer  
all for hew to use along with a pair of special glasses to help  
her investigate unusual and strange things. Then Taberon sends  
another monster to destroy the city. Can the Sun Soldiers stop  
Taberon's plan? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 162: "Power Up With The Keys of The Outer Senshi! The New Enemy Appears!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi and her sisters teleported to the sacred shrine where Flutter  
was waiting for them. She greeted them.

"Welcome back! I take it that you defeated the monster?"

Flutter asked.

"Yes, it wasn't too hard."

Kokuten admitted.

"Please beware that Taberon will send stronger monsters than before.  
I would like to give you new weapons that will be of use to you."

Flutter spoke to them revealing that they need new weapons for these  
new clan of monsters. Flutter first went to Usagi.

"Usagi, I would like to give you two different weapons. First a bow  
and an arrow. This is called the Solar Angel Bow and Arrow. This bow  
is incredibly light and it's accuracy is sure. I am sure you will  
find many uses for it. And also I would like to give you the Solar  
Angel Sun Moon Rod. This rod is to help vanquish your foes. Please use  
these items well."

Flutter spoke as she caused the items to appear and Usagi smiled as  
the items to appear.

"Thank you. I will keep them safe."

Usagi thanked Flutter as she vowed to keep the items safe. The items  
went inside Usagi's brooch for safe keeping. Flutter moved to Nissha.

"Nissha, I would like to give a new sword worthy of a fighter.  
This is the Solar Angel Sun Scimitar This sword is very long and very deadly  
to those who encounter it. I hope you use it well."

Flutter told her and the scimitar went into Nissha's brooch.

"Thank. I will use it well."

Nissha thanked her and Flutter moved over to Taiyo.

"Taiyo, I would like to give you a weapon that you can use well. I give to  
you the Solar Angel Solar Boomerang! This boomerang can attack all enemies at  
once and also has a special ability to blind enemies for a short time. I know  
you can use it well."

Flutter told her as the boomerang appeared.

"Thank you! I love boomerangs! I'll treat it well."

Taiyo thanked Flutter and the boomerang went inside her brooch. Flutter moved  
over to Kokuten.

"Kokuten, I'd like to give you a weapon that will really knock heads with the  
enemy! This is the Solar Angel Sol Axe! It has great strength and it is also  
very heavy. I hope you use it well."

Flutter told her. Kokuten held the axe briefly... it was very heavy and then  
it went into her brooch. And finally Flutter walked over to Furea.

"Furea, I'd like to give you this. It is the Solar Angel Solaris Daggers. They  
are light weight and will serve you well."

Flutter told her.

"Thank you."

Furea told her and the daggers went inside Furea's brooch. Then Flutter knew that  
she forgot something and went back to Usagi.

"I forgot to give you two important items! These will be very useful to you!"

Flutter spoke as she flew back to Usagi.

"More items for me? I'm honored!"

Usagi spoke being quite surprised.

"Yes, Usagi. First Solar Angel Sun Moon Glasses. These can be used while you're  
transformed. It can be used to investigate strange things. It also can be used  
with this: This is the Solar Angel Sun Moon Miniature Computer. You can use it  
to help you investigate the enemy and also strange things as well. With you being  
a genius. Please use these items well. Maybe you're friend Ami can help you  
teach you to use your new mini computer."

Flutter spoke to Usagi as the items appeared and they went into Usagi's brooch.  
Then Flutter knew she was forgetting something again.

"Oh, I am so forgetful! This is also for you!"

Flutter told Usagi as a blank white key appeared.

"What's this?"

Usagi asked as she grabbed the key.

"That is the Solar Angel Copying Key! I can copy any other good soldier's powers that  
does not appear in the chest of keys! It just copies the person's original powers  
and so you can use it. Now isn't that great? Also each of you will receive a 'Solar Angel  
Belt' this is where you will keep your Solar Angel Keys you use to transform. Make sure these  
keys never leave your belt."

Flutter told them. Usagi and her sisters all looked surprised.

"Wow, a key that can copy others Senshi Power, now that is awesome!"

Usagi shouted for joy.

"I got one last request of you all."

Flutter suddenly announced.

"What is it?"

Nissha asked.

"Please take this chest of keys to your mentor, Otome! I am sure can help you  
guard those keys."

Flutter announced as the chest of keys appeared in Usagi's hands.

"Very well. We will do as you suggest Flutter."

Usagi resolved and she and her sisters left for the Ninja Shrine. They arrived  
there and spoke to Otome.

"Hello Otome, Flutter wanted you to look after these keys for us."

Usagi announced as she handed Otome the Solar Angel Keys.

"A new enemy has appeared Otome. His name is Taberon."

Nissha announced. Otome cringed for a moment and spoke.

"Taberon, you say? I think I heard his name from somewhere."

Otome commented on hearing the name of Taberon.

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's nothing."

Otome told them. Usagi looked at her watch and she spoke.

"We was posed to meet with Haruka and the others. Later Otome!"

Usagi told Otome and Usagi and her siblings left. Usagi and her  
sisters arrived at the Game Crown Arcade.

"Hello Kitten."

Haruka spoke to Usagi in a very affectionate manner.

"Hello Haruka-San, Michiru-San, Setsuna-San, Hotaru-Chan, and  
Kuraiko-Chan."

Usagi greeted the five former Outer Senshi.

"I hear you and your sisters now have new powers."

Kuraiko told them.

"Yeah. They are great."

Usagi admitted.

"I see..."

Kuraiko made a sigh. Then a rumble was heard outside. Usagi and her sisters  
as well as Haruna, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Kuraiko ran outside.

"Can the Solar Angels come out to play?"

Taberon asked as he stood in front of his minions.

"Taberon! We will not allow you to destroy the city and we won't  
allow you to have our Solar Phones or our Solar keys!"

Usagi rebelled.

"Oh, very well. It seems I will have to take them by force!  
But first. Allow me to introduce my minions! First Saberox.  
And by her is Xenelon. And by him is Cosolog. And by him is  
my greatest and second in command henchman... Neutrox! I will  
have to create a monster to finish you girls off. Arise Mutant  
Mask!"

Taberon introduced his minions and created a monster to deal with  
the Senshi.

"Let's do it!"

Usagi yelled. The five Gunshi Triplets inserted their keys and they  
spoke in unison.

"Solar Angel Power! Make Up!"

The five Gunshi Triplets yelled and they were transformed into their prospective  
forms. Solar Sailor Moon's Sailor Fuku was Pink and White with orange trim. Sailor Sun's  
Sailor Fuku was Orange and Gold with yellow trim. Sailor Solar's Fuku was Orange and Yellow  
with gold trim. Sailor Sol's Fuku was Gold and white with orange trim. Sailor Solaris's Fuku  
was Yellow and white with blue trim.

"Let's use the keys of the Outer Senshi!"

Out of nowhere five keys appeared in their hands. Usagi grabbed the Celestial Uranus key and  
inserted it into her Solar Phone.

"Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon changed into a spitting image of Celestial Sailor Uranus.

"Solar Change!"

Sailor Sun yelled and she transformed into the spitting image of Celestial Sailor Neptune.

"Solar Change!"

Sailor Solar yelled as she transformed into the spitting image of Celestial Sailor Pluto.

"Solar Change!"

Sailor Sol yelled as she transformed into the spitting image of Celestial Sailor Saturn.

"Solar Change!"

Sailor Solaris yelled as she transformed into the spitting image of Celestial Sailor X!

Then Usagi spoke up who was transformed as Celestial Sailor Uranus.

"We have been given this great task to protect the earth and these keys and I won't let  
you have them... Space sword Blaster!"

Celestial Sailor Uranus yelled as her Space Sword appeared in her hand and she ran towards  
the mutant and hit it head on.

"Deep Submerge!"

Celestial Sailor Neptune yelled as she hurled a big ball of water towards the mutant.

"Dead Scream!"

Yelled Celestial Sailor Pluto as she sent a dark ball of energy with her staff and it  
hit the mutant. Then the mutant called forth lightning and it was about to hit and  
Celestial Sailor Saturn spoke.

"SILENT WALL!"

Celestial Sailor Saturn yelled as an invisible wall appeared and protected the Solar  
Angels. Then the last Celestial Sailor X spoke.

"Dark Ball!"

Sailor X yelled as she formed a dark ball of energy in her hand and released it and  
hurled it at the mutant. The mutant growled in pain. The Celestial Sailor Uranus  
re-transformed back into Solar Sailor Moon and caused her bow and her arrow to appear.

"Solar Angel Sun Moon Angelic Arrow Strike!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as the arrow hit Mutant Mask and the arrow return to Solar  
Sailor Moon. Then Usagi's new rod appeared and she grabbed it.

"Solar Angel Son Moon Solar Radiation Reflection!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as her rod shone with great power and it burned up Mutant  
Mask and it became nothing but goo on the ground. Then the Solar Angel Sun Moon Rod  
and the Bow and Arrow went back into Usagi's brooch. Then the other Solar Angels  
re-transformed back into Sun Soldiers.

"Solar Sailor Moon, Solar Angels... prepare yourselves I will crush you for sure!  
watch yourselves!"

Taberon spoke as he and his minions vanished. Haruka and the others ran up to the  
Sun Soldiers.

"You were great!"

Haruka stated.

"Thanks."

Solar Sailor Moon thanked them. New threats and new foes would try to destroy the  
Solar Angel's mission. Don't miss the next chapter!

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi and her sisters protect OSA-P from Taberon  
and use the Solar Angel Keys to protect the city! Can they stop Taberon's madness?  
The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

Strength In Numbers! The Power of The Solar Angel Keys!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 07/17/2015

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014, 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Production


	4. 03 Solar Angelic Power, Part 2

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi and her sisters  
protect OSA-P from Taberon and use the Solar Angel  
Keys to protect the city! Can they stop Taberon's  
madness? Stay there and find out.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 163: "Strength In Numbers! The Power of  
The Solar Angel Keys!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi and her sisters were at Game Crown Arcade taking a short  
break from their duties of protecting Tokyo. Motoki came and greeted  
them.

"Well, I heard there are Solar Angels in town and they are saving the  
city."

Motoki told them.

"Yeah."

Usagi answered. Motoki smiled. He knew the city was in good hands.

"What do you girls want? I know what Usagi wants, right?"

Motoki asked. He knew what Usagi asked. Usagi blushed a bit. He  
took their orders and Mamoru, Tenpi and Nisshoku walked in and joined  
Nissha, Taiyo and Usagi. Mamoru sat by Usagi. Nisshoku sat my Nissha  
and Tenpi sat by Taiyo.

"Usako, are you alright? You seemed to made a new enemy."

Mamoru asked. Mamoru looked at Motoki for a moment and then looked back  
at Usagi and Usagi looked at Mamoru before speaking.

"Yes, I am fine. Nothing bad happened to me."

Usagi explained. She was fine and she didn't have any energy taken.

"Good. I had sensed something bad recently in a dream. The battles  
will be fierce and Taberon will do anything to be rid of you."

Mamoru revealed his visions to Usagi. Usagi seemed to be a bit surprised.

"Well, Taberon might find me a little bit hard to chew! I don't give  
up easily and I have many ways of protecting myself!"

Usagi spoke in a harsher tone. She hadn't forgotten all the hardships  
she has been through. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi just to let her know  
that he was there to support her whenever possible. Usagi gave a faint  
smile. The faint smile told him that she was fearful that this new enemy  
might find out that her energy might be useful for their needs. Her sisters  
were willing to risk their lives to keep Usagi safe. Then Motoki came by  
with the girls orders. Usagi seemed to put back into reality about what  
between Klax, Larin, and Vortexina had done to her. They left Usagi in such  
a bad state. She had lost her psychic ability, had no memory or could not  
speak. Usagi didn't want history to repeat again. It had been a miracle that  
Usagi was able to recover. tears flowed from her eyes as she remembered the horrific  
past. her life as a Sailor Senshi and a Sun Soldier had started to be a burden to  
her. She loved the fighting. Her psychic power and her Senshi's energy belonged  
to her and the two powers were intertwined together. Draining her energy would  
leave her in such a terrible state. She didn't want to be in a coma or be totally  
speechless or to have no memory at all. That wouldn't be fun at all to her. Mamoru  
talked softly to Usagi and calmed her fears and she collapsed in his arms and just  
let the tears flowed. The memories of what happened to her of when Klax tried  
to destroy her were still far too fresh in her mind. Mamoru loved Usagi. It wasn't  
about her hair, but that Usagi had a loving outlook on life and loved others. That  
is what attracted him to Usagi and Usagi knew that he would protect her no matter  
what. After a few moments, Usagi calmed down and her calm nature returned to her.  
Usagi then ate what Motoki had brought her. Then Mamoru thought it good to take Usagi out  
for awhile.

"I am going to take Usagi out for a bit. It might do her some good."

Mamoru told Usagi's sisters and also to Nisshoku and Tenpi. So, Mamoru took Usagi for  
a walk. They went to the water front. He turned to her.

"Usako, you know I love care for you. And I won't let anything bad happen to you.  
However, sometimes you must face your fears head on."

Mamoru reminded Usagi how important she was to him and not only that but she had  
to face her fears head on.

"You're right."

Usagi admitted.

"Usako, I will tell you this, the Usako I met many years ago would not do well  
under intense situations, however you brave it on like a real pro. You know I  
am proud that you grown so much lately. Just be brave and continue to fight  
evil until you can't fight no more."

Mamoru reminded her. Usagi nodded her head and then a call came from Nissha on the  
communicator.

"There's another monster at OSA-P. We need you here as soon as possible."

Nissha told Usagi.

"Right. Be right there."

Usagi answered and she shut off her communicator. Then Mamoru spoke.

"Allow me to aide you."

Mamoru spoke as he got out a red rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. Then  
Usagi and Tuxedo Kamen ran to OSA-P and met up with Nissha and the others.

Usagi yelled. The five Gunshi Triplets inserted their keys and they  
spoke in unison.

"Solar Angel Power! Make Up!"

The five Gunshi Triplets yelled and they were transformed into their prospective  
forms. Solar Sailor Moon's Sailor Fuku was Pink and White with orange trim. Sailor Sun's  
Sailor Fuku was Orange and Gold with yellow trim. Sailor Solar's Fuku was Orange and Yellow  
with gold trim. Sailor Sol's Fuku was Gold and white with orange trim. Sailor Solaris's Fuku  
was Yellow and white with blue trim.

"Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon and Usagi transformed into Celestial Sailor Earth. Mutant Diamond stood  
nearby. Then it spoke.

"Give me the Solar Angel Keys and the Solar Angel Phones or else feel my wrath!"

The monster growled.

"Take this! Earth Boulders Crush!"

Celestial Sailor Earth called down a shower of boulders to  
hit Mutant Diamond and boulders lay everywhere.

"Solar Change!"

Sailor Sun transformed into Sailor Mars.

"Fire Soul!"

She yelled sending a huge fire ball at Mutant Diamond.

"Solar Change!"

Sailor Solar yelled and transformed into Sailor Uranus.

"World Shaking!'

Sailor Uranus yelled as she hurled a ball of yellow energy which hit Mutant  
Diamond head on.

"Solar Change!"

Sailor Sol transformed into Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun's Starry Sword appeared in her hand  
and she spoke.

"Starry Matter Sword Strike!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she ran head on and hit Mutant Diamond head on. The sword hit Mutant  
Diamond and it made a ghastly yell.

"Solar Change!"

Sailor Solaris yelled and transformed into Sailor Jupiter.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!'

Sailor Jupiter yelled as she hurled a big ball of electricity at Mutant Diamond and it howled  
even more. Then Celestial Sailor Earth re-transformed back into Solar Sailor Moon and grabbed her  
rod and spoke.

"Solar Angel Son Moon Solar Radiation Reflection!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as her rod shone with great power and it burned up Mutant Diamond  
and it melted away. Then all the Sun Soldiers re-transformed. Then Naru ran up to them.

"Thank you Usagi. Thank you everyone."

Naru thanked them.

"You're welcome. Let's go. Our job is done."

Usagi spoke to her sisters. They went outside. Taberon appeared.

"You are becoming a pain in the neck. Watch your backs! I will destroy you yet!"

Taberon told him and then he vanished. Tuxedo Kamen turned to Usagi.

"Good job Usako. However many tough battles lie ahead. Be strong and Righteous  
and you cannot fail."

Tuxedo Kamen told her and he re-transformed back into Mamoru. Many more battles  
lie ahead and will Usagi be ready?

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Neutrox is sent to draw out the Sun Soldiers  
into a battle with two Mutants and just when they think all is lost... the  
Starlights and Princess Fireball appears. Can they save the day? The next episode  
of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"The Amazing Victory of The Sun Soldiers! The Enemy's New Plan!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 07/17/2015

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014, 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Production


	5. 04 Solar Angelic Power, Part 3

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Neutrox is sent to draw  
out the Sun Soldiers into a battle with two Mutants and  
just when they think all is lost... the Starlights and  
Princess Fireball appears. Can they save the day?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 164: "The Amazing Victory of The Sun Soldiers!  
The Enemy's New Plan!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was in the middle of the night. The Sun Soldiers were fighting  
an up hill battle. They kept changing forms to beat the two monsters.  
Neutrox was in charge of leading the two new mutants.

"Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent her power at the monsters, but  
the monsters were stronger and caught and bound the Sun Soldiers and started  
to zap them. The Sun Soldiers would be surprised what they would hear next.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

The three Starlights yelled and the Fireball Princess added her attack too.

"Fireball Inferno!"

The fireball Princess yelled as her power and the power of the Starlights freed  
them. Super Sailor Jupiter turned towards the Starlights and then ran to them.  
They didn't notice that it was Usagi.

"Fighter, Maker, Healer, Fireball Princess!"

She yelled with happiness in seeing them.

"Doesn't Sailor Jupiter look a bit strange some how?"

Sailor Star Fighter as she remembered Sailor Jupiter being a bit taller.  
Then Super Sailor Jupiter inserted her key again and spoke.

"Solar Change!"

Super Sailor Jupiter spoke as she inserted the Solar Angel Sun Moon key and  
she transformed back into Solar Sailor Moon.

"Now do you recognize me Seiya?"

Solar Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, indeed. How are you able to transform into other soldiers using keys like  
this one here!"

Solar Sailor Moon explained and then she turned back to her sisters.

"Nissha and Taiyo! Let's finish this!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled and then she got out a key.

"Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon transformed into Sailor X! The Starlights were stunned.

"What form is that?"

Sailor Star Fighter asked.

"I have no idea."

Sailor Star Healer answered.

"Dark Ball!"

Sailor X yelled as she formed a dark ball of energy in her hand and released it and  
hurled it at the mutants. The mutants growled in pain.

"Solar Angel Sun Scimitar Slice!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she threw her new sword at the monster and the long sword  
impaled the mutant in the heart and then the Sword returned to Sailor Sun.

"Solar Angel Solar Boomerang slice!"

Sailor Solar yelled as she threw her Boomerang and the weapon cut both mutants.  
Then the Boomerang returned to Sailor Solar. Then Sailor X re-transformed back into  
Solar Sailor Moon. Then Usagi's new rod appeared and she grabbed it.

"Solar Angel Son Moon Solar Radiation Reflection!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as her rod shone with great power and it burned up Mutant  
Mask and it became nothing but goo on the ground. Then Neutrox spoke up.

"Sun Soldiers, watch your back!"

Neutrox spoke and then he vanished. Solar Sailor Moon and her sisters  
turned to the Starlights.

"Who's that Solar Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Sol asked.

"Let's go back to the Ninja Shrine and we can talk there."

Solar Sailor Moon suggested. The Sun Soldiers teleported themselves, the Starlights and  
the Fireball Princess to the Ninja Shrine.

"Otome, we are back and we brought some old friends!"

Usagi announced.

"Welcome, everyone. My name is Otome. I have been helping Usagi and her sisters for  
awhile now. Sit back and relax and we will catch you up to speed what has been  
happening lately."

Otome told the new guests. They caught them up to speed of what has been happening  
lately and how Usagi became psychic and how her abilities and her speaking were cut  
off by energy draining from that last battle with the previous enemy and how important  
it was to keep Usagi safe.

"Wow, that is a lot of changes since we left."

Seiya commented on how much things that had happened. Usagi began to feel a bit uneasy.

"Are you okay sis?"

Nissha asked.

"I get this strange feeling something bad will happen and..."

Usagi spoke in an agitated and upsetting tone. She stopped mid-way trying to explain  
what was going to happen.

"What's supposed to happen Usagi?"

Kokuten asked.

"I had seen another vision. It's too disturbing to even mention. Don't worry... I will  
be alright."

Usagi tried to explain and calm everyone. She didn't want everyone to be worried about  
her.

"Usagi, please explain the vision to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Otome calmly ordered.

"Very well..." Usagi gulped and then she continued, "In my vision, I wasn't with the  
others and I was in a difficult battle against a powerful foe."

Usagi explained.

"Oh, I see. Taberon must be getting desperate."

Furea commented.

"Everyone, protecting Usagi-Chan is the key to you winning the battles ahead. Please remember  
that."

Otome told the others. At Taberon's hideout, Taberon spoke to his minions.

"Those Sun Soldiers are getting on my nerves! We must split them up starting with the leader...  
yes... that's it... soon... they will fall like dominoes!"

Taberon told his minions.

"Sire, I would love to help separate Usagi from her sisters."

Neutrox offered.

"Great! Separating Usagi will be the key!"

Taberon rejoiced. Tougher battles lie ahead.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and Seiya go to an animal  
sanctuary and Neutrox is sent to Tokyo to unleash a few mutants in hopes to separate  
Usagi from the others. Can the others find Usagi in time? The next episode  
of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"Animals Under Attack! Protect The Animals of The Earth!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 07/24/2015

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014, 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Production


	6. 05 Usagi's Power Drain

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, and  
Seiya go to an animal sanctuary and Neutrox is sent to Tokyo  
to unleash a few mutants in hopes to separate Usagi from the  
others. Can the others find Usagi in time?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 165: "Animals Under Attack! Protect The Animals of  
The Earth!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi had gone to the library and started reading a book  
about psychics. She wanted to learn more. She found the  
most complex book she could find and started reading it.  
She found it interesting. Haruka and Michiru noticed  
Usagi reading a large textbook. Usagi was so intrigued  
by the book. Haruka and Michiru walked up to Usagi and  
spoke to her.

"Hello Odango, what are you reading?"

Haruka asked. Usagi looked them and answered.

"It's a book on psychics."

Usagi answered without hiding the book. Haruka tried  
reading a paragraph on the page, but didn't understand it.

"Usagi-Chan, do you understand what it is telling you?"

Michiru asked.

"Yes, I do understand it."

Usagi plainly admitted. Otome taught her to open about  
her personal problems. However, there were moments that  
she still hid stuff.

"I see."

Haruka remarked about Usagi understanding that difficult  
book.

"How do you understand it so easily?"

Michiru asked.

"My psychic power helps me understand it I guess. It's  
hard to explain."

Usagi revealed. She thought she was strange to want to know more  
about her ability.

"Have you discovered anything more?"

Haruka asked.

"No, nothing that Rei and Otome have taught me."

Usagi replied once again about the book. Then Usagi  
looked at the time.

"Oh dear! I have to meet Nissha, Taiyo, and Seiya at  
our apartment."

Usagi announced as she got up and put the book back  
on the shelf. Then she grabbed her purse and spoke to  
Haruka and Michiru.

"I will call you two later. I got to run! Later!"

Usagi told them as she ran out of the library. Haruka  
looked at Usagi as she ran out.

"Something is not right with Odango. I sense trouble may  
lie ahead for her."

Haruka announced to Michiru.

"What do you think it is?"

Michiru asked.

"I really have no idea."

Haruka replied as she walked over to the bookshelf and took  
down and put it on the table where Usagi had it last. Haruka opened  
it to where Usagi had it... on page 82, it showed the following  
information and Haruka read it.

'Some psychics can use items with their psychic power and if  
they do, each item requires a certain amount of psychic energy.  
These people can easily over drain themselves until can no  
longer function. People who drain themselves will not be able  
to restore their power on their own!'

Haruka closed the book and turned to Michiru.

"We better check this book out and show it to Otome."

Haruka told Michiru. And Michiru nodded. Usagi made it back  
to her sisters apartment and went inside. Nissha, Taiyo, and  
Seiya was waiting.

"Hello Odango!"

Seiya greeted her.

"Hello Seiya!"

Usagi spoke as she was about to go to the back room to change  
clothes. She into her room which was also Nissha and Taiyo's  
as well. She took off her jeans and her shirt and folded them  
on the bed. She got out her pink dress that Mamoru had gotten  
her for her birthday and carefully laid it on the bed. Then she  
got out her half slip which was white and put it on. She took off  
her ankle socks and put on some pink leggings which went up to  
her knees. Then she got the pink dress from the bed and stepped  
into and pulled it up to where it fit nicely and she zipped it  
up in the back. Then from her closet she got out her pink high  
heeled shoes and she put them on. Then she looked herself in  
the mirror and spun around. She loved the way she looked. Then she  
went back to the others. Seiya saw her and he remembered the  
day that Usagi got the dress from Mamoru.

"Wow Usagi! You look wonderful!"

Seiya complemented her.

"Thanks! Shall we go?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, shall we go ladies?"

Seiya answered in response.

"Let's go. Where is Kokuten and Furea?"

Nissha asked.

"They are with Otome. They had something to do."

Usagi replied.

"Where are we going?"

Seiya asked.

"We are going to an animal sanctuary called 'the Animal  
Kingdom'. It is such a beautiful place."

Taiyo replied.

"Oh that will be awesome."

Seiya replied seeing a lot of interesting animals and learning  
about their ways of life. They walked down the street and made  
it to the Animal Kingdom. Seiya saw all sorts of animals of  
all varieties. Usagi loved animals, but the animal she loved  
the most was rabbits. Usagi carefully picked up the rabbit  
and held it in her arms and rubbed its fur.

"A Usagi holding a Usagi!"

Seiya joked to Usagi. This got a reaction out of Usagi.

"SEIYA!"

Usagi yelled as she blushed when Seiya told her that.

"Usagi, please calm it down sis... Seiya was only joking."

Nissha told her.

"I know."

Usagi again responded in a calmer tone this time. Then  
out of the blue came Neutrox and a horde of monsters.

"We have an objective to fulfill for my master."

Neutrox announced as the trio of Sun Soldier's nice day was  
cut short. Usagi, Nissha, and Taiyo got out their phones and  
their keys and inserted the keys into their phones and spoke.

"Solar Angel Power! Make Up!"

The three Odangoed girls yelled and they transformed into Solar  
Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Solar respectively.

"Fighter Star Power! Make up!"

Seiya yelled as he transformed back into Sailor Star Fighter.

"Solar Change!"

The three girls yelled again and Solar Sailor Moon transformed  
into Super Sailor Pluto, Sailor Sun transformed into Sailor Earth,  
and Sailor Solar transformed into Super Sailor Mars. Then Neutrox  
ordered his minions to spread out and try to separate the trio  
of Sun Soldiers.

"Let's chase after each of them and protect the city!"

Super Sailor Pluto told them and they agreed. Super Sailor Pluto  
chased after Neutrox and another mutant that went with him.  
Celestial Sailor Earth went towards the Juuban District and Sailor  
Star Fighter and Super Sailor Mars went towards the Tokyo Tower.

The Mutants that Usagi was following did attack, however Usagi  
did repel their attacks with the Dead Scream attack. Once Neutrox  
was certain they were faraway from the other Sun Soldiers they stopped  
and started blasting Super Sailor Pluto.

"Dead Scream!"

Super Sailor Pluto yelled and the mutant evaded it. This made Super  
Sailor Pluto mad and inserted another key.

"Solar Change!"

Super Sailor Pluto yelled and she transformed into Solar Sailor Moon.  
This Solar Sailor Moon fought the Dark Youmas of outer solar system.  
This form used up a lot of her psychic power. Then she made her attack.

"Talisman Starry Bow and Arrow Strike!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she released her bow, but the mutant dodged  
her attack. Then she returned to original Soldier form. caused her bow  
and her arrow to appear.

"Solar Angel Sun Moon Angelic Arrow Strike!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as the arrow hit the Mutant, but as before it  
did no damage. Then she felt strange. She felt dizzy.

'I don't have the strength alone to fight them! I must go back to the  
Ninja Shrine."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke to herself as she started running away from  
the enemy. Neutrox blocked her path and she tried running in a different  
way.

"Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon and  
she jumped up in the air and flew off to where she could create some  
distance between her and them and then she landed on the ground and spoke.

"Solar Change!"

Eternal Sailor Moon yelled as she transformed into Sailor Moon from the  
Dark Kingdom. This Sailor Moon required little energy and was very agile.  
She kept running trying to out run the enemy. The enemy kept trying to  
catch up with her, her psychic power was running very low. She didn't  
have enough power to make it to the Ninja Shrine. She decided it was best  
to hide away from the enemy. She couldn't do anything to defeat them.  
She felt more dizzy now. The Psychic power she had in her body was almost  
depleted. The enemy tried to catch up to her so in her last ditch attempt  
she re-transformed back into Solar Sailor Moon and she called forth her rod  
and spoke.

"Solar Angel Son Moon Solar Radiation Reflection!"

Solar Sailor Moon spoke as she attempted to use the remaining power to  
create an explosion so the enemy would stop following her. She concentrated  
so hard that she glowed yellow for a moment and sent a massive blast that  
kept them from approaching her. This made Neutrox to sound a retreat.

"Retreat! We can't beat her today, however looks like she is good as dead  
anyway!"

Neutrox told his forces and they suddenly vanished. Solar Sailor Moon was  
very weak from the blast and she knew that she wouldn't be powered for  
long. She kept running until she couldn't do that anymore. She now walked.  
She looked around to find a spot to hide. She found an old alleyway that  
no one would notice. It had many dumpsters and trashcans. She didn't  
care if it smelled bad. She hid behind the last dumpster and carefully sat  
herself down. She tried to communicate by using her psychic power, but  
it didn't work. Then her eyes got real cloudy and she collapsed to the ground.  
Then her transformation broke and her body was nude with pink ribbons surrounding  
it. Her psychic power was totally depleted completely with no way of recharging  
on its own. Now she was in danger if the enemy saw where she was.

At the Ninja Shrine, Nissha, Taiyo, and Seiya returned.

"Where's Usagi?"

Nissha asked.

"She hasn't returned yet."

Ami stated.

"Where is she?"

Taiyo asked.

"The enemy suddenly fled. We tried to attack them but they evaded our attacks."

Nissha told Otome. Haruka and Michiru entered the Ninja Shrine. Haruka held  
a book.

"I have a good idea what happened to Odango."

Haruka suddenly spoke up. That's a story for another time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi is missing and Nissha and Taiyo have  
an argument on how to locate Usagi and the disagreement is so sharp that they  
both go their own way to locate her. Haruka explains what Usagi read in the book  
about Psychics. Later on, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako search for Usagi and find  
her. Can they restore her to normal? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI:  
Solar Eclipse is:

"Sibling Rivalry! The Amazing Love Between Sisters!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 07/31/2015

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014, 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	7. 06 Sisterly Love

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, The Sun Soldiers  
encountered Taberon's monsters and Neutrox separates  
them and he focused all his energy on Usagi and in the  
meantime, Usagi is losing her psychic energy and in  
one desperate attempt to keep from being captured,  
Usagi uses her remaining energy to create a blast  
to keep the enemy at bay. They flee and Usagi finds  
a sheltered place and collapses and runs out of energy.  
Can the others find her before the enemy does? Find  
out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 166: "Sibling Rivalry! The Amazing Love  
Between Sisters!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi lay on the ground powerless. She wasn't able to move  
or do anything for herself. She was defenseless. She hoped  
that others would find her. She could hear noises all around  
her. She didn't know what they were. She hoped Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten,  
and Furea would discover her. At the Ninja Shrine, Rei, Makoto, and  
Minako arrived to help looking for Usagi.

"Where could have Usagi gone?"

Rei asked.

"I don't know. I can't sense her at all. It's like she don't exist."

Otome replied in an worried manner.

"This book may have the answer."

Haruka gave an answer of hope to the others.

"Today, I saw Odango read from this book here. On the page that she  
had turned to, on page 82 it read the following."

Haruka began and then she read the page from the book.

'Some psychics can use items with their psychic power and if  
they do, each item requires a certain amount of psychic energy.  
These people can easily over drain themselves until can no  
longer function. People who drain themselves will not be able  
to restore their power on their own!'

Haruka explained to everyone. Otome and Rei raised their eyebrows  
with surprise.

"Do you think Odango is in a state where she is totally immobilized?"

Seiya asked in a concerned of his own.

"I don't know. Usagi may have been drawn out on purpose to wear herself  
out."

Haruka explained again.

"What shall we do?"

Taiyo asked.

"We got to look for her. She could be in danger! I say we should transform  
and look for her."

Nissha advised.

"Nissha, there is no monsters out there and we should conserve our own  
energy."

Taiyo gave to Nissha advice of her own. Nissha wouldn't have it.

"But, Taiyo... she is out there and who knows what happened to her."

Nissha wouldn't budge.

"Nissha, listen to yourself... transforming without monsters is rather  
stupid. There is no need to transform!"

Taiyo tried to convince Taiyo not to transform that it wasn't needed.  
Nissha wouldn't listen. Nissha transformed into Sailor Sun and ran out.  
Taiyo also ran out to look for Usagi. The conversation went back to Usagi.  
Ami looked at the book that Haruka had checked out from the library.

"Is it possible that Usagi's psychic power acts like an operating system  
where everything is powered by it? I mean she isn't a computer... not  
by a long shot."

Ami asked.

"Right now, the best thing for everyone to do is to go out and look for Usagi,  
Once she is found... she will have all the answers... GO!"

Otome told everyone else. Ami, Minako, Makoto, Rei, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten,  
Kokuten, Furea, Haruka and Michiru ran out of the Ninja Shrine looking  
for Usagi. Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako went towards the Juuban district  
to look for Usagi. Rei and Makoto split up from the other two to cover  
more ground. Rei and Makoto yelled for Usagi's name, but she could hear  
them but couldn't answer them. Then Makoto saw a bunch dumpsters and  
trash cans and then she saw Usagi laying on the ground unable to move.  
She checked to see if Usagi was still breathing. And to her surprise,  
Usagi was breathing normally and her heart was also beating normally  
for a girl who had a scarred heart. Makoto called for Rei and Rei came  
over where Usagi was.

"Is it her?"

Rei asked as she saw that ribbons covered Usagi's body.

"Yeah, and it confirms what Otome said earlier that she couldn't  
sense Usagi."

Makoto explained.

"Look at her eyes... they are so dark... what has happened to her?"

Rei questioned Makoto.

"I think it's best if we get moving. Let's take Usagi back to the Ninja  
Shrine so, Otome can check out Usagi good. She might be able to restore  
Usagi to normal."

Makoto told Rei. Makoto took off her green jacket and covered Usagi's  
torso and her waist with her Jacket and then Makoto carefully picked  
up Usagi in her arms and carried her bridal style. Then they started  
running towards the Ninja Shrine. Makoto contacted everyone else that  
they found Usagi. Nissha however, turned off her communicator so  
Taiyo wouldn't contact her.

"Everyone, I am going to look for Nissha. I'll meet you at the Ninja  
Shrine."

Taiyo announced. Makoto and Rei ran to the Ninja Shrine. Makoto  
and Rei ran in with Usagi in her arms and Makoto carefully placed  
Usagi on a bed and Makoto removed her jacket and she put it back on  
herself. Otome came over to Usagi and hooked Usagi to the computer  
to see what was wrong with Usagi. Within in minutes, the computer  
showed that Usagi had depleted her psychic power. Ami, Minako, Haruka,  
Michiru, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten came into the Ninja Shrine.

"Just as I thought."

Otome announced.

"What?"

Ami replied.

"Usagi, her psychic power has been totally depleted. Her soldier  
form cannot be powered without her psychic power."

Otome revealed about Usagi.

"Can you transfer some of your psychic power?"

Seiya asked in a curious tone.

"No. My psychic power is not compatible with hers. She is unique."

Otome answered Seiya.

"Is there any way to restore Usagi?"

Rei asked.

"There must be a source of power that has Usagi's psychic power  
within it."

Otome revealed. Then Rei's eyes lit up and she spoke.

"Otome, that's it! The jewel that Mamoru and myself got her,  
when it paralyzed her, it must have stored some of her psychic  
power in it. If you could harness the psychic power and transfer  
it back to Usagi, she could return back to normal!"

Rei revealed. Otome went right to work and took Usagi's gem that  
was on a necklace on her neck and scanned it and it had some energy  
that came from Usagi. Then Otome used an item to transfer the energy  
from Usagi's gem to Usagi and within minutes the psychic power  
was transfered back to Usagi and within moments, Usagi's soldier form  
was restored and her key made a popping sound as it popped out of Usagi's  
Solar Angel phone and returned to the silver wire belt that was on Usagi's  
waist. Then her Solar Angel Phone returned to its carrying case on Usagi's  
silver wire belt that was on her waist. Then Solar Sailor Moon re-transformed  
back into her civilian form and her eyes returned to their normal blue color  
and then Usagi came to and spoke.

"Whoa! I thought I like a computer that crashed!"

Usagi made a statement of what she experienced.

"Welcome back Usagi and you were shutdown to a point."

Otome explained to her. Usagi made a sigh and spoke.

"I see."

"Usagi-Chan, what happened to make you use up all your psychic power?"

Ami asked. Usagi explained everything on how she had to use the rest of  
her psychic power and how she had to find a secure place to where she  
couldn't be noticed by others.

"I see. Usagi, I believe that each of the keys you use a certain  
amount of your psychic power. Each attack you use also use a certain  
amount of your psychic energy. I want you to choose a certain amount  
of keys besides the one you use to transform. I don't want you to  
take any other keys out of the chest. Remember, each key will drain  
your power. However, for now... I am going to cause you to sleep and  
I have a special machine that will help you restore your psychic  
power to you quicker. Also, I will give you a special item to help  
reduce the requirement of psychic energy to use. It will be given  
to you in the morning. Now I want you to relax. You're in good hands."

Otome told her. Usagi remained where she was. Ami spoke to her.

"Usagi, I need your holographic coin once more. I am going to  
modify and update it once more."

Ami asked and Usagi reached in her pocket and got out her holographic  
coin and handed it to Ami.

"Thank you Usagi-Chan. It will be returned to you in the morning."

Ami told her. Usagi closed her eyes and Otome came over and used  
one of her fingers and caused Usagi to fall into a deep sleep. Elsewhere,  
Sailor Sun wondered if she was wrong about yelling at Taiyo. She thought  
about her actions and she realized she was wrong. Taiyo saw her and walked  
up to her.

"Nissha, are you alright. I was worried about you."

Taiyo spoke in a calm tone. Sailor Sun re-transformed back into Nissha.

"You were?"

Nissha asked.

"Yes Nissha. Every time Usagi is in a bind... you go to the deep end.  
However, Usagi has been found and her problem has been solved."

Taiyo revealed to her sister.

"Really!?"

Nissha lit up when Taiyo reveal that.

"Yes, want to go see her?"

Taiyo offered. Nissha hugged Taiyo.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. Yes, let's go see Usagi."

Nissha told Taiyo. The two Sun Soldiers ran towards the  
Ninja shrine to see Usagi. In the morning Usagi would make  
a full recovery.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi wakes up the next  
morning and she is given a special bracelet that will cause  
her psychic power to be used less and Ami presents to Usagi  
her holographic coin updated once more. Then Usagi is  
challenged by Neutrox to fight alone. Can Usagi win? The next  
episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"One On One Battle Between Usagi And Neutrox! Who Shall Be The Victor?"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 08/07/2015

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014, 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	8. 07 Win, Lose, Or Draw!

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi wakes up the next  
morning and she is given a special bracelet that will cause  
her psychic power to be used less and Ami presents to Usagi  
her holographic coin updated once more. Then Usagi is  
challenged by Neutrox to fight alone. Can Usagi win?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 167: ""One On One Battle Between Usagi And Neutrox!  
Who Shall Be The Victor?"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nissha and Taiyo made it back to the Ninja Shrine safely and without  
trouble. Otome greeted them.

"Welcome back Nissha and Taiyo! It seems that you two have made up."

Otome greeted them. Nissha felt bad for the argument. Otome walked over  
to Nissha and placed her hand on her shoulder and she spoke to her.

"I know you love Usagi dearly, but being upset will never help Usagi out."

Otome explained to Nissha. Nissha felt really bad. Otome brought Nissha  
over to where Usagi was sleeping.

"Is she okay?"

Nissha asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, Nissha. She is resting comfortably. The machine I built is restoring  
her psychic powers to her. Her psychic power is vital to her transformation.  
We are doing the best we can to modify the holographic coin and Usagi's special  
gem necklace. All will be complete come morning."

Otome told Nissha about helping Usagi with her items to reduce the psychic  
power requirements. The following morning all was completed and now they waited  
for Usagi to awaken. Kokuten, Furea and along with Haruka, Michiru, Seiya, Taiki,  
and Yaten all stood patiently for Usagi to wake up. Finally, the spell that Otome  
had placed on Usagi started to wake up very slowly. She opened her eyelids to see  
a bunch of people watching her. She waited for Otome to remove the machine from  
Usagi. Once Otome removed the machine, Usagi sat up.

"Thank goodness Otome... thank you for your hard work and Ami too."

Usagi thanked both Otome and Ami for helping her returning to normal. Ami brought  
over the holographic coin and presented it again to Usagi.

"Please play that Holographic Coin Usagi-Chan."

Ami asked Usagi. Usagi nodded and touched the Holographic Coin and the image appeared  
and began to speak.

"Hello I am Mizuno, Ami. The girl that holds this holographic  
device is Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, the daughter of Mark and Julia Gunshi  
and sister to Nissha and Taiyo Gunshi and our Princess of both the  
Sun and the Moon. She also is a Sun Soldier-Sailor Senshi Warrior, I  
believe is the legendary warrior that is both Sailor Senshi and  
Sun Soldier. Usagi has a horrible massive scar on her heart that  
makes her suffer greatly. If traveling in time, you may discover  
her unconscious. Stabbed by Mudious with a Dark Sword to awaken  
Celestial Sailor Earth and healed by her, Usagi's heart now  
scarred. The only true remedy is lot of sleep. She also should  
not overexert herself for any reason. Two Sailor Senshi or other  
warriors that fight for the sake of good should always look after  
her. Also, Usagi is psychic and she has the ability to use Solar  
Angel Keys to allow her to transform into other Sailor Senshi. Each key  
she uses requires a certain amount of Psychic power. Please make sure  
that she doesn't over do. She is very important to all of those who  
love her. I hope you treat her well and kind just as we have. Thank you."

The image of Ami Mizuno vanished and the Holographic Coin returned to normal.

"Thank you Ami-Chan."

Usagi thanked her.

"Usagi, here is your necklace containing the pink jewel that keeps your psychic  
abilities in check."

Otome told her and she placed the necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Otome."

Usagi thanked Otome again.

"Usagi, please choose a certain amount of Solar Angel Keys from the chest. We only  
want you to use those keys."

Ami spoke again about the Keys. Usagi thought for a moment and she decided on seven  
keys and just when she was about to choose them, she had a vision and only decided  
to choose six from the chest. She chose the following:

Super Sailor Jupiter Key, Super Sailor Mars Key, Super Sailor Uranus Key, Super Sailor  
Neptune Key, Sailor Moon Key (From the time of the Death Busters), and Solar Sailor Moon  
Key (from the first Dark Youmas had attacked Tokyo.) The keys were chosen and she put  
them on the silver wire of her belt. Ami and Otome noticed that Usagi only chose six keys.

"Usagi, you only chose six keys!"

Ami announced in a sudden wave of concern.

"I know what I have done. I chose only 6 because I had a vision that not too far from  
now, I will find the seventh key while fighting a villain."

Usagi announced in a serious tone.

"I see. A seventh key out there somewhere? Do you know where it is?"

Otome asked in a curious tone.

"No, I do not... sadly. It's between a ravine."

Usagi announced. Then Usagi didn't know where exactly where it was.

"So, you say you will find it soon?"

Otome asked.

"Soon, however, my psychic power is not exactly in tune when I will find it. However,  
there is still an enemy out there we need to vanquish and it is our duty to make sure  
innocent people don't get hurt."

Usagi reminded everyone else in their mission. Time passed and Usagi received a letter  
from Neutrox. She opened the letter and it read;

'Usagi Tsukino Gunshi,

You will meet me at Azabu Park and there you and I will battle one on one to the death.  
Please arrive at 11 P.M. tonight and there I shall kill you and feed your dead body  
to the vultures. If you don't show up, I will hunt you down and kill you on the spot!  
Please, for your sake don't be late!

Sign,

Neutrox.'

Usagi closed up the letter and she cringed greatly. She turned to Otome and spoke.

"What do I do? I can't fight him alone. It's just plain crazy for me to fight him alone!"

Usagi's eyes shone with fear as she remembered the last time she faced him. Her power  
was totally depleted. However, thanks to Ami and Otome, her power was restored. Otome  
then spoke.

"Although, it is against my better judgement of you fighting alone, but we have no choice.  
I will allow you to go. Just be careful. It's best that you rest until tonight. I can put  
you to sleep again and you will be woke up in time for you to depart to fight him. Sounds  
reasonable to you?"

Otome proposed to Usagi.

"Okay."

Usagi reluctantly agreed with Otome's suggestions. Otome went to the Master Computer and  
got the special bracelet that she made for Usagi. She present it to Usagi.

"here. Place it on your wrist. It will reduce the requirement of psychic energy that each  
of the keys require."

Otome told her and Usagi placed it on her right wrist.

"Thank you Otome."

Usagi thanked her.

"Now, Usagi, please climb back up on that bed. I will put you to sleep and you will wake  
about thirty minutes before you have to encounter Neutrox."

Otome told her. Usagi did as she was told. She climbed in the special bed that Otome had  
for Usagi. Otome placed her finger on Usagi's forehead and in seconds Usagi was asleep.  
Otome woke Usagi thirty minutes before Usagi had to meet Neutrox. Otome gave Usagi some  
strong coffee with some sweetener in it. Usagi drank it. She wasn't fond of the coffee, but  
it was needed for Usagi to wake up so she could face Neutrox. Within minutes, Usagi was now  
awake and she prepared to leave. She had everything she needed. Otome spoke to her.

"Usagi, please stay focused and focus on your strength and not on your magical power and I  
believe you can beat Neutrox once and for all. Good luck."

Otome instructed Usagi. Usagi nodded and she got her Solar Angel Key and her Solar Angel Key  
and she spoke.

"Solar Angel Power! Make Up!"

Usagi yelled and Usagi glowed yellow for a moment and there stood in Usagi's place was Solar  
Sailor Moon.

"Wish me luck!"

Solar Sailor Moon told them as she smiled nervously.

"Good luck sis!"

Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea all spoke in unison.

"Thank you. I'm off! see ya!"

Solar Sailor Moon thanked them and she ran out of the Ninja Shrine and down the streets  
to Tokyo and once there she headed to Azabu Park tp face Neutrox. She arrived in record  
time. She waited for him to show up. Neutrox was worse than Mamoru showing up for a date.  
Then finally Neutrox showed up. He spoke.

"So, you did show up after all?"

Neutrox asked in a doubting tone.

"I am not a coward Neutrox. I have faced many villains in my young life. And you will be  
no different. I will defeat you once and for all! I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit.  
I am Solar Sailor Moon and in the name of the Sun and the Moon I will surely punish you!"

Solar Sailor Moon vowed to destroy him as she spoke her customary greeting.

"NOW SOLAR SAILOR MOON TAKE THIS!"

Neutrox spoke as he hurled a sphere of dark energy and Solar Sailor Moon jumped in the air  
and dodged the attack. She got the Super Sailor Jupiter key from her silver wire belt and  
inserted it into her phone and she spoke.

"SOLAR CHANGE!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled and she turned the key and she transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter.

"JUPTER OAK EVOLUTION!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as she twirled around and sending her special power at Neutrox.  
He was slight burned by the attack. Neutrox attacked again with the same dark energy and  
Super Sailor Jupiter dodged the attack again and she spoke again.

"SOLAR CHANGE!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as she placed a different key into the phone and she turned it  
and she transformed into Super Sailor Mars.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as she sent her fiery arrow at Neutrox and he was burned even more.  
Neutrox sent another dark sphere and Super Sailor Mars jumped in the air and avoided the attack  
and she landed on the ground and she grabbed a different key and she spoke.

"SOLAR CHANGE!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled and she transformed into Super Sailor Uranus. She spoke again.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Super Sailor Uranus yelled as she ran with the sword in her right hand and she struck Neutrox  
with it in his chest and she removed it from his wounded body. And then she powered down back  
into Solar Sailor Moon. Then Solar Sailor Moon prepared for her ultimate attack. She made her  
Solar Bow, Arrow, and Solar Angel Sun Moon Rod appeared in her hands as she prepared to use her  
weapons together for one finishing stroke. She placed her rod and her Solar Arrow side by side  
in her bow and she pulled back the string on her bow and prepared to strike. She spoke.

"SUN AND MOON SOLAR ARROW AND SOLAR ROD ENLIGHTENMENT STRIKE!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she released her rod and her Solar Arrow together and they struck  
the previous wound that Usagi had made and Neutrox screamed and he burned up to nothing. Then  
Solar Sailor Moon's Rod and Solar Arrow returned to her. She touched her communicator and  
she spoke.

"Otome, I vanquished Neutrox and I am returning to the Ninja Shrine. I'll be there in a few.  
Usagi out."

Solar Sailor Moon spoke in her communicator and then she ran back to the Ninja Shrine. She  
was victorious. However tougher battles lie ahead for her.

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Taberon unleashes a new monster to take on all the  
Sun Soldiers. Usagi copies the powers of the Starlights and Tuxedo Kamen to create new  
keys for her to use. Can Usagi and her sisters win the monster fight that Taberon will  
send to fight them? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"Against All Odds, The Sun Soldiers, The Warriors of Love To Protect The Earth!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 08/14/2015

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014, 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	9. 08 Warriors of The Sun

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Taberon unleashes a new  
monster to take on all the Sun Soldiers. Usagi copies  
the powers of the Starlights and Tuxedo Kamen to create  
new keys for her to use. Can Usagi and her sisters win  
the monster fight that Taberon will send to fight them?  
Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 168: "Against All Odds, The Sun Soldiers, The Warriors  
of Love To Protect The Earth!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Solar Sailor Moon started her way back to the Ninja Shrine. She  
easily defeated Neutrox. She wondered if Taberon had something  
else up his sleeve knowing that Usagi was a threat to his plans.  
Solar Sailor Moon stopped and looked at herself. She was far  
different from her sisters. She had psychic abilities beyond  
what the other Sun Soldiers had. She had high tolerance to pain.  
She had no time for crying or being clumsy. She knew deep down,  
that something was going to happen to her and she couldn't shake it.  
She decided to hurry back to the Ninja Shrine. It didn't take too  
long that she was back in the secret room where the others were  
waiting. Otome greeted Usagi.

"Welcome back Usagi! it looks like you are safe."

Otome greeted Usagi. Usagi smiled a bit however, Usagi still felt  
uneasy about the near future. Usagi looked at Otome, Ami, and Rei  
and she spoke.

"That battle was far too easy. However, I sense trouble over the  
horizon."

Usagi revealed to Otome, Ami, and Rei. Rei looked surprised.

"Do you know what it is Usagi-Chan?"

Rei asked in a curious tone. Solar Sailor Moon took out her Solar Angel  
Key and she placed it back on her silver wire belt and then she re-transformed  
back into Usagi. Then she closed her phone and put back in its place. Then  
Usagi looked up at Rei and spoke.

"I have no idea Rei-Chan, all I know is something is looming over the horizon  
and I might be in a very difficult battle. That's all I know. It's just overwhelming  
feelings is all and I can't shake it."

Usagi explained to Rei as she looked at all her keys that was on her wire belt.

"Be strong Usagi, I know you are quite strong and I also know you can overcome  
anything!"

Rei tried to uplift Usagi's spirits. However, Usagi looked depressed as knew that  
something or someone would challenge her in the near future. Usagi decided to rest  
for the rest of the night. The next morning Usagi woke up on her own. Flutter had  
arrived to help Usagi with creating new keys for her. Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Mamoru,  
and the fireball princess also was there. Flutter spoke.

"Usagi, do you have your mini computer with you... the one I gave you?"

Flutter asked Usagi and Usagi spoke up.

"Yes, however I have no idea how to use it."

Usagi answered. She did not know how to use her mini computer.

"It is not that hard to use it. Just open it up and give it a whirl!"

Flutter spoke to Usagi about using her mini computer.

"I may be a genius like Otome states and also a psychic like Rei-Chan, but I  
rarely used a computer or gone on social media websites. I don't know one  
thing about computers."

Usagi protested. She spoke the truth about her not knowing to use a computer.

"Using a computer is more than going on the internet or using social media  
websites. I'll have your friend Ami teach you how to do the basic operations of  
computer."

Flutter explained to Usagi and Ami walked over to Usagi and she spoke.

"Usagi, I can help you. I can teach you the basic functions of your mini  
computer."

Ami volunteered to teach Usagi the basics of using a computer. Over the  
next hour Ami taught Usagi to use her mini computer. Ami had to teach  
Usagi a couple of times to get Usagi to understand. Once Usagi understood  
the basic functions, Usagi was ready to copy keys of Seiya, Taiki, Yaten,  
Mamoru.

Flutter then spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi put your Solar Angel Key in the side of your mini computer."

Flutter announced. Usagi obeyed Flutter and she placed her key in the side  
of her mini computer.

"Now, what?"

Usagi asked after she inserted her Solar Angel Key into her mini computer.

"Now put the copying key into your phone."

Flutter commanded and Usagi inserted the copying key into her Solar Angel Phone.

"Now, I need a volunteer in order for Usagi to use her copying key."

Flutter spoke suddenly.

"I will."

Mamoru spoke. He got his rose and he transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.  
Flutter spoke again.

"Now Usagi point your phone at Tuxedo Kamen and press the icon on your  
mini computer that says Copy Program. That will help you copy his powers  
and then press the # key on your phone to activate the copy process."

Flutter told her and Usagi pressed the icon on her mini computer and  
the program became activated and then pressed the # on her phone  
and Usagi's Solar phone glowed and took a snapshot of Tuxedo Kamen  
and the program on Usagi's mini computer then created a new Solar  
Key what said Tuxedo Kamen on the side of the Key. Flutter also had  
Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten to transform and in the same manner their  
powers were copied and Usagi got copies of their keys too.

"Usagi, you should know that those new keys uses no psychic energy.  
So, keep them on the right side of your belt. They will come in  
handy if you get into a pinch."

Flutter explained to Usagi.

"That's good to know."

Usagi commented about those new keys used no psychic energy. An hour  
later, Taberon had unleashed a powerful new mutant. Taberon sent a  
message to the Sun Soldiers and they transformed and faced Taberon's  
new monster called 'Crusher'. He was fierce. His armor had spikes all  
over his chest.

"Sun Soldiers, I challenge you! Can you defeat me?"

Crusher challenged them.

"We can defeat you foul fiend!"

Sailor Sol answered the mutant.

"Oh, really?"

Crusher yelled back.

"Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled and she transformed into Super Sailor Mars. Then  
Super Sailor Mars attacked.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

Mars yelled as her power hit Crusher. He was burned a bit.

"Oh! You are a fighter Solar Sailor Moon! Take this!"

Crusher spoke as he blasted Super Sailor Mars and she quickly  
inserted another key and spoke.

"Solar Change!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled as she transformed into the female version of Tuxedo Mask  
and she used her cane to block his attack. Usagi's version of Tuxedo Kamen was the  
same as Mamoru's except, she had no pants as he had, but she had a black skirt  
with multi layers of white underneath. Her shoes also was like that as Tuxedo  
Mask, except hers were more like her Sun Soldier form. Crusher was surprised that  
Usagi could block his attack. Sailor Sun inserted a key in her phone and she spoke.

"Solar Change!"

Sailor Sun transformed into Super Sailor Pluto.

"Dead Scream!"

Super Sailor Pluto yelled as she made her attack and Crusher took the hit. Then Super  
Sailor Pluto re-transformed back into Sailor Sun and then she attacked again.

"Solar Angel Sun Scimitar Slice!"

Sailor Sun yelled as she threw her new sword at the monster and the long sword  
impaled the mutant in the stomach.

"Now Solar Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Sun yelled and Tuxedo Kamen re-transformed back into Solar Sailor Moon.  
She prepared her attack and grabbed her bow, arrow, and her rod and she made her  
attack.

"SUN AND MOON SOLAR ARROW AND SOLAR ROD ENLIGHTENMENT STRIKE!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she released her rod and her Solar Arrow together and they struck  
Crusher and Crusher burned up to nothing and Taberon appeared in the sky.

"Solar Sailor Moon, you have been a thorn in my side for far too long! I will have to plan  
my next attack carefully and eliminate you!"

Taberon warned her.

"I DO NOT SCARE EASILY! GIVE IT YOUR BEST SHOT TABERON!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled.

"We will have to see about that Solar Sailor Moon!"  
down  
Taberon spoke again and he vanished. Solar Sailor Moon was so furious. She hated him the most  
of all the enemies she had faced yet. Sailor Sun spoke to Solar Sailor Moon.

"Calm down Usagi! You have us right? There is strength in numbers."

Sailor Sun spoke in a calm voice and within moments, Usagi calmed down again. Then a vision  
hit Solar Sailor Moon. Sailor Sun, Sailor Sol, Sailor Solar, and Sailor Solaris saw Usagi  
in a trance and tried to snap her out of it however, nothing worked. Then after a few minutes,  
Solar Sailor Moon snapped out of her trance and she spoke.

"Let's get back to the Ninja Shrine and I will reveal to the others about my latest vision."

Solar Sailor Moon told the others. They all re-transformed and returned to the Ninja Shrine.  
Otome greeted them.

"Welcome back."

Otome greeted them warmly. Usagi spoke up.

"I had another vision which confirmed my fears."

Usagi spoke calmly.

"What about?"

Rei asked.

"The Black Knight!"

Usagi revealed in a calm tone.

"The Black Knight?!"

Everyone in the room asked Usagi about the Black Knight.

"He is some new villain. I am unsure if he is working for Taberon or not. However, in the  
next battle... I will be separated from the others and I will be fighting by myself. It is  
what I feared now for so long."

Usagi revealed to the others.

"You must be careful Usako, he might be working for Taberon and if he is... you will be no  
match for him."

Mamoru told her. The battle is about to escalate further. Will Usagi be prepared for the  
fight of her life? Stay there and find out!

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: One of Taberon's secret henchmen appear. His name is  
the Black Knight and he challenges the Sun Soldiers and he quickly separates Solar  
Sailor Moon from the others and begins to attack her! Can she defeat the Black Knight  
and rejoin the others? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"The Terrible Black Knight Appears! Separate The Sun Soldiers!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 08/21/2015

Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors is (c) 2014, 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	10. 09 The Black Knight Enters, Part 1

Today on Sailor Moon Solar VI, One of Taberon's secret  
henchmen appear. His name is the Black Knight and he  
challenges the Sun Soldiers and he quickly separates Solar  
Sailor Moon from the others and begins to attack her!  
Can she defeat the Black Knight and rejoin the others?  
Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 169: "The Terrible Black Knight Appears! Separate  
The Sun Soldiers!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was in the middle of the night and Ami took Usagi's  
brooch and updated it slightly. Usagi was asleep. Ami  
adapted Usagi's brooch slightly that once Usagi's psychic  
energy reaches a certain point, Usagi will power down  
and won't be able to do anything. Ami also gave Usagi  
another protective feature to her while she was or wasn't  
transformed, Usagi's silver wire belt with all her keys  
would be protected and no one evil could touch them. Ami returned  
Usagi's brooch to Usagi. The next morning, Usagi woke completely  
refreshed. Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea also was awake.  
Usagi remembered her last vision she had the other day and she couldn't  
shake the feeling that she was about to plunge into a long battle.  
She didn't know how long she would be separated from the others.  
The vision stuck to her mind like glue and she couldn't shake it.  
Nissha knew Usagi had became tense and tried to relieve Usagi's  
fears.

"Calm down Usagi! What can this Black Knight do to you?"

Nissha asked Usagi as she tried to calm her down.

"In my vision, he separate me from all of you."

Usagi calmly spoke to Nissha.

"Usagi, don't you realize that you are the one who decides  
your own destiny?"

Nissha asked Usagi and Usagi looked at Nissha very strangely.

"Where in the world did you get that idea?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"Emmett , Back To The Future."

Nissha revealed her source for her saying.

"back To The Future? What I experienced was from my vision!"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. She tried to convince Nissha that  
what she experienced was and would be real.

"Usagi, look at it this way, the Black Knight has not attacked... yet.  
And, the future isn't written in stone!"

Nissha tried explaining it to her, but Usagi didn't buy it.

"I am sorry Nissha, how can accept something like that!"

Usagi replied in an upsetting tone.

"Come on Usagi, let's go to the Crown Arcade and relax for awhile."

Nissha responded to Usagi. Then Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea  
all went to the Game Crown Arcade and relaxed for a bit. And they  
weren't there long when they heard a commotion outside. Usagi, Nissha,  
Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea ran outside to see the Black Knight along with  
a couple of new monsters meant to keep the Sun Soldiers. The Black Knight's  
armor was all black. His chest armor had spikes all over it. He wore a menacing  
helmet that made his enemies shriek. He had a dark sword at his side. Usagi  
cringed when she saw him, however she tried her best to keep her composure.  
He called out to them.

"Sun Soldiers! I am the infamous dark knight known as 'the Black Knight! Your  
demise shall be today! Prepare yourself!"

The Black Knight announced. Usagi and her sisters each of them transformed  
and they faced the Black Knight and his monsters that was sent with him.

"Solar Change!"

Taiyo yelled and she transformed into Celestial Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Celestial Thunder Pegasus Strike!"

A beautiful winged horse called a Pegasus, came from  
Jupiter's body, flew in the air drawing thunder and  
lightning into it and then it struck the Black Knight  
and his two monster cronies. However, the attack had  
no effect on the Black Knight. Sailor Sun transformed  
into Sailor Neptune. Sailor Sol transformed into Celestial  
Sailor Earth, and Sailor Solaris transformed Celestial Sailor  
Uranus. The Black Knight started charging at Solar Sailor Moon.  
Solar Sailor Moon still hadn't changed into another form yet.  
Solar Sailor Moon tried to keep a distance between her and the  
Black Knight. The Black Knight started sending dark bolts of  
energy at Solar Sailor Moon and she jumped out of the way  
to keep from being hit. The Black Knight's intention was to  
separate Usagi from her sisters and he had succeeded. Solar  
Sailor Moon realized that she wasn't around her sisters.  
he had led her away from the others. Her vision became reality.

"Why are you after me?"

Solar Sailor Moon asked in a curious tone. The Black Knight realized  
that Usagi didn't know about him.

"It is quite simple Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, you and your sisters in the  
past once sealed me and my brother and now I am back for revenge!"

The Black Knight announced. However, Usagi had no memory of this Black  
Knight.

"YOU'RE LYING!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled and then she spoke again, "QUEEN SERENITY NEVER  
MENTIONED ANYTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOUR STORY?"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled again in not believing the Black Knight's story.

"However, it matters not if you remember me or not... I will destroy  
you and your blood will be upon my armor!"

The Black Knight spoke to Usagi. Usagi saw his eyes. His eyes craved for  
her death, she knew she was alone however, she had to fight him and try  
to defeat him. She knew he was powerful. He challenged her and he spoke.

"Miss Gunshi, I challenge you to a fight to the death! Do you have the  
guts to try to take me down or are you chicken?"

The Black Knight asked. Solar Sailor Moon cringed in fear. She knew she  
had to fight him, but she was scared stiff. Her vision had become reality!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Otome speaks to Usagi telepathically and  
gives her encouragement for Usagi to battle the Dark Knight. However after  
the battle begins, Usagi realizes her attacks doesn't work against him!  
can she find a way to win? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI:  
Solar Eclipse is:

"The Black Knight's Evil Scheme Continues, Usagi Is Captured!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 09/04/2015

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	11. 10 The Black Knight Enters, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi had visions of  
a new villain targeting her and trying to separate her.  
However, the others tried to tell her that the future  
isn't written in stone and she didn't believe in that  
statement. Then her fears was realized when the Black  
Knight appeared and he separated her like her vision  
showed her. Can she rejoin the others? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 170: "The Black Knight's Evil Scheme Continues,  
Usagi Is Captured!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Solar Sailor Moon now had crossed paths with the infamous  
Black Knight. She had to fight him. She decided to fight  
him. She thought that she might get lucky and defeat him.

"Solar Change!"

She yelled as she transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter.  
Then she prepared to make her attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as she hurled a ball of electricity  
at the Black Knight, however he was not phased by the attack.  
The Black Knight laughed.

"Is that all you got Moon Girl? Using other forms to defeat  
enemies?"

The Black Knight asked her. She growled under her breath  
and replied.

"Give me a break! I use the attacks of others to weaken my opponent  
first and then finish them with my attacks."

Super Sailor Jupiter told him and then the Black Knight snickered and  
laughed.

"Oh, then you're not strong enough to face me in your true form, now are  
you?"

The Black Knight challenged her. Super Sailor Jupiter took out her key and  
she re-transformed back Solar Sailor Moon. Usagi decided to try the direct  
approach. Solar Sailor Moon and grabbed her rod and spoke.

"Solar Angel Son Moon Solar Radiation Reflection!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as her rod shone with great power and it burned  
the Black Knight, but it no damage.

"Oh, is that all you got? Really, is that all you got girl?"

The Black Knight asked her. Solar Sailor Moon knew that she couldn't damage  
or defeat him. She had to do something. However, she couldn't do anything. Her  
only choice was to run. Solar Sailor Moon ran for her life. The Black Knight  
chased after her. The more she tried to outrun him, the more he kept up with her.  
He wanted to destroy her. Then she turned around and planned on using most of  
her power against the Black Knight, however she didn't want to do that unless  
that was the only resort. Then she decided to use both her bow and and her rod  
once more and she turned and faced the Black Knight.

"SUN AND MOON SOLAR ARROW AND SOLAR ROD ENLIGHTENMENT STRIKE!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she released her rod and her Solar Arrow together  
and struck the Black Knight and it caused a wound and Usagi's Arrow and Rod returned  
to her. Solar Sailor Moon knew that the Black Knight wasn't defeated.

Elsewhere, Sailor Sol, Sailor Sun, Sailor Solaris, and Sailor Solar defeated the  
monsters they faced and returned to the Ninja Shrine.

"Where's Usagi?"

Nissha asked in a worried tone.

"What? Usagi didn't return with you?"

Otome asked suddenly as she got worried for Usagi.

"No, after the Black Knight appeared... we got separated."

Nissha answered once more.

"I see. Then as her vision suggested, she is on her own."

Otome spoke again and then she thought to herself.

'There is still my key. I know she is destined to find that key  
of mine!'

Otome thought to herself about the Otome Andromeda Key. Meanwhile, the  
Black Knight continued to chase Solar Sailor Moon. She couldn't outrun  
him. She had do something before it was too late. She decided to unleash  
all of her power in a big burst to try to escape. She used her bow and arrow  
and her rod and released them and they caused a great big powerful burst. However  
it didn't work this time and the Black Knight came and struck Usagi with his fist  
and Solar Sailor Moon fainted.

"Well, Miss Gunshi, you appear to be no match for me! I have defeated you!"

The Black Knight spoke in a chilling cold tone as he watched Solar Sailor Moon  
which was on the floor unconscious. He picked her up and carried to Taberon's  
base.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Sailor Moon wakes up in the custody of the Black  
Knight. Taberon wants her demise, however the Black Knight informs Taberon, that Usagi  
is his prey alone and he tell him that Usagi will die by his own hand! Can Usagi escape  
from the Black Knight? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI:  
Solar Eclipse is:

"The Battle Continues, Usagi Versus The Black Knight!"

Be there!

This episode was completed on: 09/18/2015

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	12. 11 The Black Knight Enters, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi was faced with a  
dangerous challenge. The Black Knight had targeted her and  
has tried to defeat her. Solar Sailor Moon tried to defeat  
him, but she wasn't able to and the Black Knight simply knocked  
her unconscious! Does this mean that the Black Knight has won?  
Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 171: "The Battle Continues, Usagi Versus The Black Knight!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Solar Sailor Moon was defeated by the Black Knight and he  
carried her on his back to Taberon's Lair. When he entered  
the headquarters of Taberon, Taberon looked pleased that Solar  
Sailor Moon was captured.

"Black Knight, you have done well in capturing my hated enemy!  
Why didn't you simply kill her?"

Taberon asked him. The Black Knight looked at Taberon and spoke.

"Killing her while she is unconscious is not honorable."

The Black Knight answered. He did not find any honor of defeating  
a girl while she was unconscious.

"I see and what do you plan to do in the meantime while she is unconscious?"

Taberon asked the Black Knight.

"Just wait. Killing her while she is defenseless... there is no honor."

The Black Knight replied. He didn't like killing a foe just for the sport  
of it. At the Ninja Shrine, Ami still didn't know if Usagi was awake or not.  
However, everyone feared for Usagi's safety. They all hope that Usagi could  
defeat the Black Knight and return back to the Ninja Shrine.

Time had passed and Usagi still remained unconscious. She was out for hours.  
Her body had to restore the lost energy that she had used before she could  
awake. After one full day of being unconscious, Usagi finally woke. The Black  
Knight focused on Usagi as she woke up. He spoke to her.

"So, you finally awoke?"

The Black Knight asked. Solar Sailor Moon looked at the Black Knight and she  
tried to remember who he was and why she was there.

"Who are you?"

Solar Sailor Moon asked in a groggy and curious tone.

"I am your sworn enemy. I am the Black Knight. A day ago I defeated you  
and you fell unconscious."

The Black Knight replied to her and Usagi was surprised that he didn't kill her  
when he had the chance.

"My sworn Enemy? Why didn't you just kill me why you had the chance?"

Solar Sailor Moon asked again in a curious tone.

"You may be my enemy..." The Black Knight started and then he continued, "However,  
kill you doesn't make it right while you are unconscious."

The Black Knight explained to her. She was surprised that he at least had honor.

"Thank you for not killing my. My family thinks dearly of me."

Solar Sailor Moon thanked him. She felt very awkward in thanking for not killing her.

"Just rest, when you regain your senses, then we shall duel again."

The Black Knight told her.

"Very well."

Usagi agreed. Solar Sailor Moon didn't like fighting, but she still had to for her  
very existence. She looked at him and wondered if there was more to him than met  
the eye. After a good half an hour, Usagi struggled to get to her feet, but the  
Black Knight stopped her.

"NO! You must rest. Your body won't last in a fight against me. Just rest."

The Black Knight ordered her. She just agreed. She was in no shape to argue.  
For some reason her body still hadn't fully recovered. She looked at his eyes.  
His eyes were dark and mysterious to her. Then Usagi finally did speak finally to  
him.

"You're as mean as Rei-Chan!"

Solar Sailor Moon complained because she forced to rest.

"Rei-Chan, who is she?"

The Black Knight asked in curious tone.

"Rei-Chan is my closest friend. She has helped me time and time again. She has put  
my interests before her own."

Solar Sailor Moon explained to him about Rei.

"Oh, I see. She must have helped you over the years."

The Black Knight commented about Rei.

"Yeah, we used to argue. However, it was pure fun."

Usagi admitted about her arguments with Rei. For another day, the Black Knight forced Usagi  
to rest so she could recover more of her strength. He looked her over and told her that she  
still needed to rest. She didn't like others telling her to rest. Especially Nissha. Usagi just  
sat there on the floor unable to do anything, at least the Black Knight had some honor. And finally,  
the next day, the Black Knight determined that Usagi had rested to where she could stand against  
him and he teleported her back to where they last were. She prepared to transform again.

'SOLAR CHANGE!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she transformed into Super Sailor Mars.

"I am the Soldier of Flame and Passion! I am Sailor Mars!"

Usagi announced as she did Sailor Mars introduction flawlessly.

"So, this is your friend's appearance?"

The black knight asked.

"Yes and now to business. Mars Flame Sniper!"

Super Sailor Mars yelled and a fiery arrow left her hands and hit the Black Knight. The Black  
Knight hurled a ball of dark energy and Usagi dodged it easily.

"What else can you do?"

The Black Knight asked.

"This! Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled and she transformed into Sailor Star Fighter!

"Who is that?"

He questioned her.

"Sailor Star Fighter! She had helped me in the past when I needed it!"

She revealed to him.

"And what can she do?"

The Black Knight asked her.

"This. Star Serious Laser!"

Sailor Star Fighter yelled as she held in her hand her star shaped weapon. Energy was  
fired from it and it struck the Black Knight. It do hardly any damage to him.

"That attack isn't too powerful."

The Black Knight told her.

"Yes, I know. Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled and she transformed into Super Sailor Uranus.

"Who is she?"

The Black Knight asked.

"That is Sailor Uranus. World Shaking!"

Super Sailor Uranus yelled as she sent a large ball of energy at the Black Knight. The energy  
hit him and it did very little damage to him.

"You might be a good fighter, however all those attacks aren't that powerful!"

The Black Knight told her.

"They just weaken the enemy and I usually finish the enemy off."

Super Sailor Uranus revealed to him.

"I see."

The Black Knight understood. Then he sent another ball of dark energy, it was  
larger than the one before. Can she dodge it? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: The battle against the Black Knight continues  
and it is a nonstop fight against the Black Knight! can Usagi defeat the Black  
Knight? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"The Battle Rages On! The Black Knight Triumphs!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 10/09/2015

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	13. 12 Battle With The Black Knight, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, The battle with the Black  
Knight continues. The battle was fierce, however Usagi wasn't  
able to defeat him. Then she was defeated by the Black Knight.  
Then after she recovered, the Black Knight and Usagi were at it  
again. Can she defeat him finally? Find out next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 172: "The Battle Rages On! The Black Knight Triumphs!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Black Knight hurled a large dark ball of energy at Sailor  
Uranus and at the last moment, Sailor Uranus easily dodged it  
and re-transformed back into Solar Sailor Moon.

"You are very agile."

The Black Knight complimented her.

"I had lots of practice."

Solar Sailor Moon replied to his comment.

"I see."

The Black Knight sighed. He could not fully defeat her. There was  
something about the girl that he didn't understand. She had been through  
many hardships. Her hardest thing she had gone through was when she couldn't  
speak at all and also her memory was also gone. However, this time was different.  
Very different. Usagi knew she was cut off from the others. She had hoped that she  
could find a way to defeat the Black Knight.

Elsewhere, at the Ninja Shrine, the others worried for Usagi because she still  
had not returned yet. Otome and Ami monitored Usagi's life signs and her psychic  
powers as well. They knew the Black Knight was very strong and Usagi had an uphill  
battle against him. She couldn't as of yet find a way to defeat him. Ami saw that  
Usagi was operating normally and that there was no problems so far.

"She has been gone too long!"

Nissha stated.

"We can't do anything to help her. It seems that the Black Knight had singled her  
out for a one on one battle."

Taiyo answered her sister.

"You might be right, without others to weaken the Black Knight... he'll remain strong  
and she will never defeat him."

Nissha spoke in disbelief.

"I belive in Usagi."

Kokuten spoke suddenly. She had seen Usagi suffer during the time of Klax and she knew  
that Usagi would be bale to defeat the Black Knight. Furea spoke up.

"Otome, didn't Usagi state that there is another key out there somewhere?"

Furea asked intently.

"Yes, that is what Usagi stated. I believe Usagi will find that key."

Otome answered Furea and had a strong feeling Usagi would soon find the last key. Elsewhere,  
Solar Sailor Moon and the Black Knight continued their battle. Usagi used Super Sailor Jupiter  
and the Super Sailor Mars keys, but like before she wasn't able to defeat the Black Knight.  
Usagi was upset that she couldn't defeat the Black Knight. Finally she decided to use one of her  
keys that she hadn't used yet. The Sailor Moon key from the time of the Death Busters.

"Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled and she transformed into Sailor Moon from the time of the Death Busters.  
Then she caused the chalice to appear in her hands just like the time from the Death Busters. The chalice  
opened up and Sailor Moon was transformed into Super Sailor Moon. Then she prepared her ultimate attack.

"Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

Super Sailor Moon spoke as she twirled around with her Moon Spiral Heart Rod and blasted the Black Knight  
with a lot of massive energy, however he blocked the attack and sent it back at Usagi causing her Super Sailor  
Moon form to be broken and she re-transformed back into Solar Sailor Moon and he blasted her again causing her  
to faint once more. The black Knight for the second time had defeated Usagi and she fell to the ground unconscious.  
Usagi was not able to beat the Black Knight. it would be sometime before Usagi would fight him again and she was now  
at his mercy.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi has been defeated and is at the Black Knight's mercy. She later wakes up  
fully restored and they both duel once more. Then Usagi finds a new power she had never seen before! The next episode  
of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"Usagi Battles On! New Found Strength From Within!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 11/20/2015

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	14. 13 Battle With The Black Knight, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi continued fighting the  
Black Knight, but she found it impossible to defeat him. She transformed  
into Super Sailor Moon from the time of the Death Busters and she made an  
attempt to defeat the Black Knight, but he over powered her and she was  
defeated! Will she finally overcome the Black Knight? Find out next

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 173: "Usagi Battles On! New Found Strength From Within!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was defeated by the Black Knight once again. Her psychic  
power wasn't drained fully. The blast that the Black Knight  
sent back at her was enough to cause Usagi to faint. She had no  
true rest since the Black Knight came after her in the first  
place. She was tired of this. She had faced tougher situations  
before. Usagi wanted to be re-united with her sisters and as  
well as the other Senshi and Otome too.

"You are still no match for me."

The Black Knight told Solar Sailor Moon as he gently laid her down  
on the ground were they was at. He looked at her sleeping image. He  
knew she was considered the enemy. He wished it didn't have to be  
this way. He wouldn't kill her while she slept. To him she slept  
like a princess did. He watched over her like he was guarding her  
from others. He wouldn't allow anyone to attack her while she slept.  
For what he thought that Usagi was his prey and his alone and no one  
would take his prize from him.

Hours passed and Usagi woke up and looked at him and spoke.

"Why didn't you finish me off?"

She asked curiously. The Black Knight made no emotion at all.  
Then he spoke.

"I told you before... there is no honor in defeating an enemy  
while she sleeps. And now if you are ready, we will continue  
our battle."

The Black Knight explained and then told her they had to continue  
battling. Usagi personally wished she was in her own bed sleeping  
and resting, but she was not given that option. Usagi got on  
her feet and inserted a key into her Solar Angel Phone  
and shouted...

"SOLAR CHANGE!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter. Usagi knew  
full well that she had to conserve her psychic energy unless something  
bad might happen to her and she didn't want that.

"Come on make your move!"

The Black Knight yelled as he stood there with his sword drawn ready  
for the attack.

"Fine! Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as she hurled a ball of electricity at the  
Black Knight and energy faded into nothing. He laughed at her.

"You are so predictable. None of those attacks will work on me!"

The Black Knight explained to Usagi and Usagi re-transformed again into  
Solar Sailor Moon. Usagi thought to herself...

'I must do something! There must be a way to injure him.'

She thought to herself. Then she had to urge to close her eyes and concentrate.  
She felt a new power rise. It was powerful, but would it be enough to defeat  
this Black Knight. Usagi felt the other Sun Soldiers give their strength to her.  
A new power was about to be born and suddenly, she opened her eyes and spoke.

"SOLAR WIND BLAST!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as her new power rose and a hot and rushing wind suddenly  
and violently hit the Black Knight causing him some damage, but the attack wasn't enough  
to vanquish him fully. Solar Sailor Moon continued her attack trying to do more damage  
to him, but couldn't kill him and she powered down her attack and wondered how she could  
kill him. She knew that he would get her for wounding him and Usagi decided not to stay  
anymore and started running knowing he would seek revenge for her striking him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi runs for her life and on the way, the Black Knight  
catches up with her and he started attacking her and she makes it to the place where Flutter  
first met her and finds something glistening in the ravine. What could it be? Another lost  
Solar Angel Key? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"Usagi Battles The Black Knight, The Mysterious Andromeda Key Is Found!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 12/11/2015

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	15. 14 Battle With The Black Knight, Part 3

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi continued to  
fight the Black Knight, but she found it impossible for  
her to defeat him. Then he defeated her once again and  
later she woke up and battled him again and she found  
new found strength. Now she is running for her life.  
What will happen next? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 174: "Usagi Battles The Black Knight, The  
Mysterious Andromeda Key Is Found!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was running for her life. She had hit the Black Knight successfully and  
after that, she ran fearing that he would seek revenge for what she had done.  
Time passed as she continued running. She didn't want to stop running now.  
She feared her life could be in danger if she stopped to rest. She kept running  
and she stopped again and she noticed where she was. The place is where Flutter  
originally recruited Usagi and her sisters. She thought back to that day of  
when Flutter gave Usagi new weapons that she still uses from time to time. As she  
stood there recalling that day, The Black Knight caught up with her. He spoke to  
her.

"If you are trying to run away from me... you can't escape me!"

The Black Knight spoke to her. Usagi turned towards him and she answered him.

"I will never let you defeat me again!"

Usagi vowed that he would never defeat her again. Then she saw a glimmer in the  
ravine next to where the shrine was. Then she took a key from the chest of keys  
and inserted it into her phone and spoke.

"Solar Change!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she inserted her key and she transformed into Eternal  
Sailor Moon and dove into the ravine to the floor. It only took for her a few  
seconds to reach the floor and she saw the shiny pink key and she touched the key  
and it let off energy that went through the air and it caused a tremor and both  
Otome and Taberon were knocked to the floor due to the overwhelming power from  
that key that Usagi found. Once the energy had stopped. Usagi looked at this key  
and it read on the key:

OTOME ANDROMEDA.

Usagi then realized that this key was Otome's key. Then she jumped back up to  
where she was before and she inserted the Otome's key and spoke.

"SOLAR CHANGE!"

Usagi yelled and she transformed into Princess Otome Andromeda. Usagi looked at  
herself. Her hair was turquoise blue, She wore a pink dress with blue accents at  
the top. She loved the new look. Otome's key shone again. She thought to herself  
that was another form. She spoke again as she turned Otome's key and she spoke.

"SOLAR CHANGE!"

She cried and she transformed into Sailor Andromeda. Her soldier form was like her  
normal form, except she wore a short skirt and her skirt was pink and as well as her  
boots. her Sailor top was pink and white. Usagi looked again and she was so amazed.

'Wow, Andromeda is a Sailor Senshi! I wonder what attacks she has.'

Usagi thought to herself and she then thought of Otome's attack was and she spoke.

"Andromeda Blinding Light Flash!"

Usagi yelled and she caused a bright light to blind the Black Knight and she  
took the opportunity to flee and head towards the Ninja Shrine. She ran as fast  
as she could. She ran through the streets of Tokyo towards the Ninja Shrine. Once  
there, she entered and went into the secret room. There was Otome, Nissha, Taiyo,  
Kokuten, Furea, Seiya, Taiki, Yaten, Ami, and Rei. They saw Usagi and they had  
no idea it was Usagi. Rei spoke up.

"Who are you?"

Rei asked Usagi and Usagi spoke up.

"I am Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, I found this key I am using."

Usagi answered Rei. They were all shocked. Ami walked up to Usagi and spoke.

"Do you know how long you have been gone?"

Ami asked as she brought Usagi to one of the beds and sat her down. Usagi had no idea  
how long she was gone. Usagi spoke.

"No, I guess I don't know how long I have been gone."

Usagi answered Ami. Ami then spoke again.

"You have been gone for almost two weeks."

Ami revealed to Usagi and Usagi was surprised.

"Two weeks?"

She questioned Ami again as she hooked Usagi to a machine to restore Usagi's psychic  
energy and Ami spoke.

"Yes, two weeks. You may take out that key now."

Ami told Usagi and Usagi took out Otome's key and re-transformed back into Solar  
Sailor Moon. Then she took out the key for Solar Sailor Moon and re-transformed  
into her civilian form. Then she handed Otome's key back to Otome.

"Thank you Usagi for finding my key and returning it."

Otome thanked Usagi. Usagi then laid back on the bed and she spoke to Ami.

"May I rest now?"

Usagi asked her.

"Please, do Usagi. Please get some rest."

Ami answered Usagi. Usagi then closed her eyes and fell asleep. The would be more  
battles with the Black Knight. And Taberon would definitely strike again.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Otome and Flutter reunite and Otome transforms  
back into Princess Otome Andromeda. Usagi awakens again to see Otome in her true  
form. The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"Otome Is Really Princess Andromeda? The Mystery Deepens!

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 01/22/2015

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	16. 15 Meet The Andromeda Princess, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi found the missing  
key known as the Otome Andromeda Key and she transformed  
into Otome Andromeda and escaped from the Black Knight.  
Then Usagi returned to the Ninja Shrine and reunited with  
the others. What will happen now? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 175: "Otome Is Really Princess Andromeda? The  
Mystery Deepens!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes 1: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

Notes 2: Sorry for taking so long, I knew what the story  
was but I couldn't write due to things in my life. A special  
team up in this series is coming soon! Please look forward  
to this special team up. Solar Sailor Moon Versus Cosmicstar  
Sailor Moon! A special three part episode mini-series! Look  
forward to it!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ami and Nissha were watching over Usagi while she slept.  
Ami and the others were so surprised that Usagi found another  
key and that she had been gone a long time. While Usagi slept,  
she had a dream of visiting a girl with Odangos that was the color  
of gold and with a royal blue dress. The dream repeated for the whole  
time Usagi was asleep. Otome and Flutter was then ready to reunite  
as one. Otome held the Otome Andromeda key and spoke.

"Holy key, please give us the power to reunite! Please grant our wish."

Otome spoke and the key flashed and Otome and Flutter became one again  
and Otome stood as Princess Otome Andromeda once more.

"Is this your true form?"

Rei asked in a curious tone.

"Yes and like Usagi, Nissha, Taiyo, Kokuten, and Furea... I too have  
a Senshi form. My Senshi may not be as powerful as Usagi's but with me  
on the team, I can make a dent to the enemy's plan. Taberon is the  
commander of Tekkeron's forces. The battle will soon escalate beyond then  
we have ever seen before."

Otome Andromeda explained in short detail about the upcoming escalating  
battle.

"Who is Tekkeron?"

Kokuten asked in a puzzling tone.

"He is the father, lord and master of Taberon. He is far more dangerous  
than Taberon. Take great care to not get on Tekkeron's bad side, if you  
do... he will hunt you down and defeat you."

Otome Andromeda explained again about Tekkeron.

"Do you think Tekkeron could target Usagi?"

Taiyo asked in a curious but concerned tone.

"Possibly, if Usagi does anything too anger Tekkeron...  
he will hunt her down and try to destroy her."

Otome answered in a worrisome tone about Usagi being targeted  
by Tekkeron.

Elsewhere at Taberon's hideout. Taberon spoke to the Black Knight.

"Why haven't you defeated my hated enemy Usagi Tsukino Gunshi?"

Taberon asked in a annoyed tone.

"There is no honor in killing an enemy unjustly. Defeating her will  
not solve anything."

The Black Knight spoke in a calm tone. He knew what his plan about  
getting rid of Usagi. Then another knight in blood red armor appeared  
and he put his Blood Sword against the neck of the Black Knight and then  
he spoke.

"Is that how you answer the master?"

The Red Baron asked in an angered tone.

"He is not my master. I take no orders from him or you brother."

The Black Knight answered in an cold and angered tone.

"You were always so stubborn Oniichan."

The Red Baron answered again and then the Black Knight kicked  
the Blood Sword away and spoke.

"When I am gone, then you may do to Usagi as you see fit, but in  
the meantime, butt out and DON'T INTERFERE!"

The Black Knight answered and then stormed away and vanished.

"You are so stubborn Oniichan... you will not survive long!  
That I do know."

The Red Baron spoke in a cold but calm annoyed tone. Then  
Taberon spoke to the Red Baron.

"Do you think that your brother will fall by the hand of  
Usagi Tsukino Gunshi?"

Taberon asked in a very curious nature.

"Yes, but how I am unsure. You know your father Tekkeron saved  
us long ago when we were dying and gave us new bodies full  
of power. I promise you I can defeat Solar Sailor Moon if my  
brother fails."

The Red Baron answered Taberon and Taberon smiled.

"Then you better! My father is not as patient or forgiving as  
I am. Usagi Tsukino Gunshi must be vanquished in order to  
rule the world and we must get all those keys!"

Taberon spoke an angry tone. His hated foe must be defeated.  
And the Black Knight wasn't making any progress in defeating  
Usagi and time was running out.

Back at the Ninja Shrine, Ami and Nissha heard Usagi speak in  
her sleep. Usagi said the following,

"A beautiful princess with golden hair and a royal blue dress.  
A beautiful princess with very long hair... a princess of legends..."

Usagi had spoken in her sleep and then she went quiet. Ami and Nissha  
looked at each other and spoke in unison,

"A Princess of Legends?"

Ami and Nissha spoke in unison. However, they knew not what that  
princess was. This was a new mystery they would have to solve.  
Usagi's dream would one day come true.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi awakens again and explains her dream  
to Ami, Otome Andromeda and to Nissha. She explains in detail of her dream  
vision and thinks she may vanish into another dimension. Also Otome Andromeda  
gives Usagi a special gift. What is this gift? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"The Gift To Usagi, The Andromeda Key, Power Up Andromeda Solar Sailor Moon!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 11/02/2016

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015, 2016 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	17. 16 Meet The Andromeda Princess, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, While Usagi slept,  
Usagi had a dream about being in a strange place and  
seeing a 'Princess of Legends.' And Otome and Flutter  
returned to normal as Princess Otome Andromeda and she  
explained about Tekkeron, the father of Taberon. The Red  
Baron argued with his brother the infamous Black Knight.  
What will happen now? Stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 176: "The Gift To Usagi, The Andromeda Key, Power  
Up Andromeda Solar Sailor Moon!  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi was still asleep and her energy was slowly being  
restored again. The process took a long time. Ami and  
Nissha watched over Usagi while she slept. Then Princess  
Otome walked over to Ami and she spoke Ami.

"May I have Usagi's Solar Angel Key and her copying key  
please Ami?"

Princess Otome asked in a calm manner. Princess Otome  
Andromeda had turquoise blue hair that was very long and  
in two pony tails and her dress was very long and also  
pink.

"What will you do with those keys?"

Ami asked in a puzzled tone and wanting to know what Andromeda  
had planned with those keys.

"Come over to the master computer and watch."

Otome answered once more as she placed her own key, Usagi's keys,  
the Solar Angel Key and the copying key and pressed a button and  
instantly there popped out a new key that said this on the new  
key:

'ANDROMEDA MOON'

Princess Otome Andromeda picked up the new key and turned to the  
others.

"This new key is for Usagi as a 'Thank you' for finding my key  
that I had forsaken many ages ago. Her key will have new powers  
not yet discovered by her. I know she will use it well."

Princess Otome explained about the new key and then Otome handed  
Usagi's Solar Angel Key and her copying key back to Ami and Ami  
placed Usagi's two keys back on Usagi's silver wire belt. Usagi  
on the other hand continued to have her strange dream vision  
about this strange 'Princess of Legends. Usagi would remain asleep  
for a few hours.

Elsewhere, the Black Knight stood on top of a cliff and thought of  
Usagi.

'Usagi, why don't you come out and face me again. I will vanquish  
you once and for all!'

The Black Knight thought to himself. The Black Knight was far stronger  
than Usagi and Usagi couldn't defeat him due to the Black Knight could  
not be defeated by normal means. The Black Knight would again face Usagi  
once more.

Taberon and his minions discussed the lack of Usagi being defeated. Taberon  
spoke.

"I want that brat defeated once and for all. If the Black Knight won't kill Usagi,  
then I must send a monster to do the job.

Taberon spoke in a very annoyed tone. The Red Baron spoke to Taberon.

"Master, place be patient with my brother and please forgive his lack of  
killing Usagi Tsukino Gunshi. Deep down he is nothing but pure evil and  
he will accomplish the task at hand."

The Red Baron pleaded with Taberon about his brother.

"Very well, I will give him more time to carry out his task. But my patience  
runs thin as water. My father will have my hide if Usagi isn't killed off."

Taberon explained why he wanted Usagi killed. Hours passed and Usagi started  
to awaken. Ami and Nissha both called out to Usagi.

"Usagi!? Are you alright?"

Ami and Nissha called out to Usagi and Usagi opened her eyes and looked at  
Ami and Usagi remembered her strange dream and she knew that she would soon  
be gone. Usagi grabbed a hold of Ami and spoke.

"AMI, I NEED YOUR HELP! I FEAR I MAY BE GONE SOON AND I NEED YOU TO MODIFY  
THE HOLOGRAPHIC COIN FOR ME PLEASE! HELP ME! IF TABERON DOES SOMETHING TO  
EXILE ME, I WILL BE DOOMED! PLEASE HELP ME AMI! HELP ME!"

Usagi's voice spoke with extreme worry and concern for her own existence.  
Ami knew that Usagi was panicking badly. Ami touched Usagi on her shoulders  
and tried to calm her down.

"Usagi, please calm down. You are safe here and nothing bad will happen, that  
I promise you nothing bad will happen. Please let me see the holographic  
coin you have, alright?"

Ami answered and tried her best to calm the terror stricken girl. Usagi handed  
the holographic coin to Ami and Usagi tried to get a hold of her emotions  
and Usagi spoke.

"Please Ami... please modify this coin and add another message about who I  
have been fighting against and what to do if my psychic energy is drained.  
Also please place information on how to find this dimension. Please..."

Usagi explained what she needed on the coin in ensure her survival. Ami nodded  
and spoke.

"This holographic coin has been modified many times over, but I may be able to  
modify it once more. It will take awhile, but I may be able to fulfill your  
request, please remain calm. Nothing will be gained if you panic."

Ami answered Usagi in a relaxed tone and stated the holographic coin has been  
modified many times over and that the coin could be modified once more. Then  
Princess Otome Andromeda came over to Usagi with the new key and placed the  
Andromeda Moon Key in Usagi's hands and Usagi looked at the strange key.

"What's this?"

Usagi asked in a very curious tone.

"That is your new Andromeda Moon Key. It uses no psychic energy and I created  
it just for you as a thank you for all you have done. Please accept the keep  
as my deep admiration for your service to me."

Princess Otome Andromeda explained to Usagi and Usagi looked very stunned by the  
new key and she placed the new key on her Silver Wire Belt. And Usagi gave a reply.

"Thank you. I will use it well."

Usagi answered Princess Otome. Another clash with the Black Knight was soon on the  
horizon and there would be no end with this endless conflict between the Black Knight  
and Usagi. Trouble brews over the horizon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Another battle takes place and the Sun Soldiers face  
another monster and then Princess Otome Andromeda transforms into a Senshi! And then Black  
Knight appears to battle against Usagi. The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar  
Eclipse is:

"Princess Otome Andromeda Transforms Into Sailor Andromeda, The Last Senshi!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 11/03/2016

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015, 2016 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions.


	18. 17 Last Sailor Senshi, Sailor Andromeda

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi wakes up and  
in a state of panic she tells Ami about her dream vision  
and also the Black Knight is eager to battle Usagi once  
more. What will happen next, stay there and find out!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 177: "Princess Otome Andromeda Transforms Into Sailor Andromeda,  
The Last Senshi!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi looked at her new key that Princess Otome Andromeda  
had given her. Usagi wondered what powers the key possessed.  
Usagi also thought of her dream vision and what it meant.  
She thought of the girl in her dream vision known simply as  
the 'Princess of Legends.' In her dream vision, she never seen  
anyone so beautiful. She also realized that the girl looked a bit  
like her. However, the dream vision was still a bit of a mystery  
to her and she really didn't understand except that Usagi herself  
would fall into another earth in another time and another place.

"Usagi..."

Nissha called out to Usagi. Usagi was daydreaming and thinking  
about her vision and not knowing what would happen next. Then  
the Black Knight came back to her and that she had not defeated  
him the last time. Nissha called Usagi again and Usagi snapped out  
of her daydream and answered.

"Yes, Nissha?"

Usagi asked in puzzled tone.

"Are you alright?'

Nissha asked in a worried tone and Usagi looked up and saw the  
look in Nissha's eyes. They showed the greatest concern for her.

"I am fine. I was thinking about the Black Knight and that I haven't  
destroyed him yet. I can't seem to make a dent on him no matter what  
I do."

Usagi answered Nissha and recalling that all the times she had faced  
the Black Knight, he was never been defeated and couldn't be defeated  
by normal means.

"That is troublesome that he hasn't been defeated yet."

Nissha added her thoughts about the Black Knight being defeated yet.  
Taiyo walked up and then spoke.

"How then can the Black Knight be defeated?"

Taiyo asked wondering how the Black Knight be defeated.

"It would be easier if I weren't separated from everyone else. Then there  
would be a chance in defeating that Black Knight."

Usagi added once more.

"Maybe he can't defeated by energy based attacks and only be defeated by direct  
contact?"

Furea added as she walked up to Usagi.

"Maybe and maybe not. The Black Knight does have a sense of honor. When I was unconscious,  
he wouldn't kill me because it was wrong to hurt an enemy when they were down and out."

Usagi explained to the others about the Black Knight.

"Even if he had a sense of honor, he is still evil Usagi and you must face that fact."

Kokuten stated that even if the Black Knight had honor, he was still the enemy. Usagi then  
thought about the girl in her dream vision, the Princess of Legends.

"Do you think a Princess of Legends really exists?"

Usagi asked wondering about the girl in her dream vision.

"Was she the girl you seen in your dream?"

Nissha asked in a curious tone.

"Yes, she was beautiful. She had very long hair and a royal blue dress. Her hair was gold  
colored and not blond. She seemed to me to be very pure hearted."

Usagi recalled about the Princess of Legends.

"That's very interesting Usagi. Anything more you can tell about this girl?"

Taiyo asked Usagi about the Princess of Legends.

"Well, her eyes were pink and she had a crescent moon emblem on her forehead that was the same  
color as her dress. I don't think she is human to be honest."

Usagi recounted about what else she seen of the strange girl. At the Master Computer, Princess  
Otome Andromeda and Ami were working on upgrading Usagi's holographic coin as to Usagi's  
request.

"How's it coming Ami-Chan?"

Princess Otome asked Ami about the Holographic coin.

"Well, added another message is the easy part however, added specifications about our world  
is the hard part. I think I may be able to add some things that may only exist in our world  
like you and Corona Nissha and Taiyo's Cat and as well as Cronos Naru's cat and things of that  
nature. And whoever finds this coin can match these people embedded on this coin. I could include  
the enemies that Usagi and her sisters has faced since they may not be in any other alternate  
earths."

Ami told Princess Andromeda her plans about the holographic coin.

"That sounds like a good plan. I am sure you will succeed Ami. I have faith in you."

Princess Otome Andromeda praised Ami for Ami's hard devotion to help Usagi out in Usagi's  
problem about her disappearing from her home world and entering another.

"I have an idea."

Ami announced to Princess Otome.

"What is it Ami-Chan?"

Princess Otome asked in a curious tone.

"How about I set Usagi's Holographic coin to active upon entry on another earth?"

Ami pitched her idea to Princess Otome and Princess Otome lit up like a Christmas  
tree.

"What a great idea! That way, if Usagi enters into another world, others will know how  
to care for her and will work to return her to this world."

Princess Otome congratulated Ami on her recent idea.

"Thanks Princess Otome, however I still have lots of work to do on this holographic coin..."

Ami thanked Princess Otome and then an alarm went off and a message appeared on the screen.

"Sun Soldiers and especially Usagi Tsukino Gunshi, meet The Black Knight and my newest monster  
at the quarry for an epic battle you won't forget. Please be there in one hour. And don't be  
late!"

Taberon spoke and gave his demands and the message ended.

"It looks like Usagi and the others will have a tough fight ahead."

Ami stated to Princess Otome.

"I may be able to give them a hand since I am back to normal."

Princess Otome replied to Ami.

"Is your powers like Usagi and her sisters?"

Ami asked in a curious tone.

"My powers aren't too different than theirs. Also I also developed their current powers  
and I as well can access any key except what Usagi has."

Princess Otome Andromeda explained about her powers being very close to that of the  
Sun Soldiers. Then time passed and Princess Otome walked over to where the others  
were.

"It's time to go. I can teleport us to the quarry where the Black Knight awaits.  
Shall we be off?"

Princess Otome explained to the others about meeting the Black Knight. Usagi hated meeting  
the Black Knight, but she just wanted to defeat him once and for all. Princess Otome teleported  
everyone to the quarry where the Black Knight was waiting with the new monster. The monster's  
name was Mutant Titan. He was a huge mutant that looked tougher than diamonds.

"Solar Angel Power! Make Up!"

The five Gunshi Triplets yelled and they were transformed into their prospective  
forms. Then Princess Otome Andromeda grabbed her phone and key and shouted.

"Solar Andromeda Angel Key Power! Make Up!"

She cried and she transformed into Sailor Andromeda. Her soldier form was like her  
normal form, except she wore a short skirt and her skirt was pink and as well as her  
boots.

"So, you are going to try and help Usagi from facing me Otome?"

The Black Knight asked her.

"What Usagi does is up to her. She shapes her own destiny and I have faith in her."

Sailor Andromeda answered the Black Knight. Solar Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Andromeda and  
was surprised that she was a Senshi too.

"Very well. Mutant Titan destroy the others and leave Solar Sailor Moon to me! Let the game  
begin!"

The Black Knight ordered the mutant. The battle had just begun and Usagi had to face the Black  
Knight once more. She grew tired of facing the Black Knight but found no easy way to be rid of  
the Black Knight. There was no easy solution in sight and Usagi feared the worst for her loomed  
over the horizon.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Sailor Moon faces against the Black Knight and Sailor  
Andromeda and the other Sun Soldiers faces against Mutant Titan. Usagi then tries her new key  
out to see what power it holds. The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"Usagi Versus The Black Knight, The Power of The Andromeda Key!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 11/04/2016

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015, 2016 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions


	19. 18 The Terrible Attack, Part 1

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, Usagi kept thinking  
why the Black Knight hadn't been defeated yet and Usagi  
spoke about the girl she seen in her dream vision, the  
Princess of Legends which she wondered if that girl really  
Ami began updating the holographic coin and  
then the Sun Soldiers were challenged by the Black Knight  
and he had a new monster hith him. What will happen now?  
Stay tuned!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 178: "Usagi Versus The Black Knight, The Power of  
The Andromeda Key!"  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The Black Knight and Mutant Titan appeared. The Black Knight  
wanted to fight Usagi once more. Solar Sailor Moon felt a bit  
uneasy at facing the Black Knight once more. She didn't like  
meeting him. Sailor Andromeda spoke up.

"Let's not let Usagi be separated from us. If she ever is  
separated from us, she may be defeated again and we can't let  
that happen. Understand?"

Sailor Andromeda asked everyone else.

"No problem. She's important to us."

Sailor Sun agreed.

"Yes, there are strength in numbers."

Sailor Solar Solar answered with Sailor Sun in unison.

"Agreed. Usagi should not be separated from us!"

Sailor Sol and Sailor Solaris also agreed in unison.

"So we all agree, to keep Usagi together with us. The Black Knight will  
try to separate her from us. May Victory be on our side."

Sailor Andromeda spoke again to all the Sun Soldiers. Solar Sailor Moon was  
very jittery. She couldn't stand the infamous Black Knight and didn't want to  
be near him.

"Come on Sailor Girls, why don't you show me what you little girls are made of?"

The Black Knight mocked them. This made Sailor Solar angry.

"We are not 'little girls' as you state. We are young adults."

Sailor Solar started to yell at the Black Knight and as she finished speaking,  
she calmed down a bit.

"Sailor Solar, be careful not to incite the Black Knight further, he can easily  
knock you out."

Solar Sailor Moon stated as she kept her eye on the Black Knight. Then Mutant Titan  
spoke up.

"The rest of your Sailor Losers are my prey. Solar Sailor Moon belongs to the Black Knight!  
Sp, come on Sun Soldiers, you are mine!"

Mutant Titan challenged them and the Sun Soldiers took a defensive stance. The  
Black Knight pointed his sword at Solar Sailor Moon. Solar Sailor Moon tried  
to be brave and use one of her keys. She grabbed a key from her belt and  
spoke.

"Solar Change!"

She cried and transformed into Super Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as she released her signature power hitting Titan Mutant  
and the Black Knight, but it did little or no damage.

Sailor Sun, Sailor Solar, Sailor Sol, and Sailor Solaris all transformed  
into Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Moon from the  
time of the Dark Kingdom.

"Bubble Spray!"

Sailor Mercury yelled as she raised her hands in front of her and released  
her power and it clouded Mutant Titan.

"Fire Soul!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

The two powers united with the Moon Tiara and hit Mutant Titan, but it did  
no damage. Solar Sailor Moon grabbed her new Andromeda Moon key and inserted  
it into her phone.

"SOLAR CHANGE!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she inserted her new key and Usagi transformed  
into Andromeda Solar Sailor Moon. Usagi now looked like Sailor Andromeda  
except this was a power up of her normal Sun Soldier form. A long bow  
appeared a her side with a long pink arrow. She raised it towards Mutant  
Titan and she spoke.

"It's time to put an end of you! Andromeda Moon Solar Arrow Banishment!"

Andromeda Solar Sailor Moon yelled as she released her long arrow and it  
hit Mutant Titan in its chest and he burned up and turned into moon dust!  
This action made the Black Knight and the Black Knight zapped Usagi with his  
sword and Andromeda Solar Sailor Moon fell to the ground writhing in severe  
pain. Then the Black Knight used his sword again and Andromeda Solar Sailor  
Moon and himself vanished from the Sun Soldiers sight!

"OH NO! USAGI!?"

Sailor Sol yelled as the Black Knight took Usagi.

"He's getting desperate by kidnapping Usagi."

Sailor Sun commented.

"Everyone, let's return to base and see what Ami has come up with."

Sailor Andromeda told them and the Sun Soldiers returned to their base.  
The Black Knight took Andromeda Solar Sailor Moon to an abandoned rock  
quarry. Andromeda Solar Sailor Moon lay motionless on the ground as the  
Black Knight looked at his victim. She was in his power. What he had  
planned for her next wasn't known yet. The battle was escalating slowly.  
The Black Knight hadn't been defeated yet and the battle had ended in  
a victory for the Black Knight when he took Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Usagi faces the Black Knight all alone  
without her sisters or Princess Andromeda. Ami tries to locate Usagi  
without much success. The Black Knight and Usagi fight once more. Who will  
win? The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"The Black Knight Versus Usagi! Usagi Is Defeated!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 05/10/2017

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015, 2016, 2017 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions


	20. 19 The Terrible Attack, Part 2

Last time on Sailor Moon Solar VI, The Sun Soldiers and Sailor  
Andromeda faced the Black Knight and Mutant Titan. After a quick  
battle and Mutant Titan was defeated by Usagi herself and in  
anger, the Black Knight teleported Usagi away. The saga of the  
Black Knight continues! Find what happens next!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse  
Episode 179: ""The Black Knight Versus Usagi! Usagi Is Defeated!""  
The Crystal Knight  
Rated: PG-13

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Notes: If you have 'NOT' read, Please read these in this order:  
'Sailor Moon Solar: Beginnings',  
'Sailor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child',  
'Sailor Moon Solar II: Kaleidoscope'  
'Sailor Moon Solar III: Sunlight Trio'  
'Sailor Moon Solar IV: The Forestville Mystery'  
'Sailor Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors'  
please go back and read them! They will make sense!  
This series takes place about a two months after 'Sailor  
Moon Solar V: Ninja Warriors.' Thanks!

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Usagi had been defeated again by the Black Knight. Usagi had been  
re-transformed back into Solar Sailor Moon. The Black Knight watched  
over her like a still sentinel. Nothing was going to harm her whilr he was  
around. He had some honor left in him. Whilst Usagi was unconscious, her  
mother visited her in her sleep. Julia Gunshi spoke.

"My daughter, the Black Knight cannot be vanquished like the normal foes  
you face. One day you will realize what I have said to you. Remember,  
not all evil ones are truly evil. Just look down deep within his heart  
and there lies the truth. Remember what I've told you. Farewell.'

Julia Gunshi explained to Usagi and the dream had stopped altogether. Usagi  
remained asleep for only thirty more minutes and she finally woke up.

"Oh, you had woke up finally? I didn't strike you that hard."

The Black Knight spoke to her in a quiet still but chilling voice. She  
hated him for all the evil he had caused for her. She wondered where  
she was.

"This is a void. No one can track us here. Not Taberon or your comrades.  
You are under my mercy."

The Black Knight told her. She looked at him. Hate filled her heart and  
soul for the evil he had caused her. She just wanted him to kill her and  
be done with it.

Elsewhere, Sailor Andromeda and the rest of the Sun Soldiers ran into the  
head quarters of Princess Andromeda. Sailor Andromeda explained to Ami what  
had transpired. Ami was concerned about Usagi's well being.

"That is troubling. The Black Knight is a foe that Usagi hasn't defeated  
yet. However, I wonder if there is a way to defeat that knight?"

Ami spoke to the others while searching for Usagi.

"The Black Knight hasn't finished Usagi yet. I wonder what his plan is for her?"

Sailor Sun questioned Ami. Whilst Ami searched on the computer for Usagi's  
whereabouts, it came up with nothing.

"I can't seem to locate her. She may not be in our world at the moment."

Ami commented that Usagi wasn't on earth at the moment.

"Where in the world is Usagi Tsukino-Gunshi?"

Sailor Solar asked in a curious tone.

"Do you think she had gone to an alternate earth as she had stated she would?"

Sailor Sol asked in a curious tone of her own.

"I don't think so, however even myself am not sure of that. Everyone please  
calm yourselves. Being upset about Usagi's disappearance will not bring her  
back."

Ami stated as she fiddled with the computer again as she resumed working on  
the holographic coin for Usagi. Ami had previously filmed some videos of  
Usagi's friends and family to include on the holographic coin so if other  
Sailor Senshi discovered Usagi and the holographic coin, they could help  
her return to her true world.

"Is there a way to locate Usagi?"

Sailor Andromeda asked in a calm voice.

"I have modified Usagi's communicator while she was sleeping that once she was  
captured, it will transmit a silent signal to me. All we can do is wait for  
that signal and I hope we can rescue her."

Ami explained that she modified Usagi's communicator so she could be located  
easily.

"Ami-Chan, that is an awesome idea!"

Sailor Andromeda shouted for joy. Finding Usagi would make it a lot easier.

meanwhile, in the void... Solar Sailor Moon stood on her feet and looked at  
the Black Knight and she spoke.

"Why didn't just kill me while you had the chance? I am sick of this! Nothing is  
gained by us going like this! Just strike me down and get it over with!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled at him and she challenged him to strike her down. It was  
better that she was dead than to face him continually. However, he remained motionless  
and wouldn't move an inch against her. This made her very angry. She grabbed her bow  
and arrow and prepared to fire her arrow at him however, he used his sword and knocked  
the arrow out of the way and the arrow landed on the ground with a 'thud.' Solar  
Sailor Moon tired to fight back, but the Black Knight was swift. He used his sword and  
caused energy to come forth from it and it hit Usagi. She stood her ground.

"I hate you. I hated you after you first defeated me. This has gone long enough!"

Solar Sailor Moon yelled once more and tried to attack him, but it was foolhardy and  
he used his sword again and caused her brooch to fall to the ground and Solar Sailor  
Moon re-transformed back into her civilian form. The Black Knight again blasted Usagi  
and caused her to fall unconscious once more. The stalemate between Usagi and the  
Black Knight is at a stand still. And there was no hope in sight for either side.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next Time on Sailor Moon Solar VI: Sailor Andromeda and the Sun Soldiers try to rescue  
Usagi from the clutches of the Black Knight when a horde of mutants appear. Meanwhile,  
Usagi wakes up again and her heart surges from too much activity. The Black Knight is  
concerned about Usagi's condition. The Sun Soldiers and Sailor Andromeda try to fight  
off the mutants, but they are defeated in battle! The next episode of Sailor Moon Solar  
VI: Solar Eclipse is:

"The Terrible Ambush! The Sun Soldiers Are Defeated In Battle!"

Be There!

This episode was completed on: 05/11/2017

Sailor Moon Solar VI: Solar Eclipse is (c) 2015, 2016, 2017 by Crystal  
Knight Fanfiction Productions


End file.
